Take With You My Love Blending of Lantash&Martouf
by Pagan Twylight
Summary: Part IV. Set one hundred plus years before the events of The Tok'Ra Part I&II. This is the story of how Martouf and Lantash meet and blend. Pairings: LantashJustin, LantashMartouf. Some graphic images might be brought to mind because of violence.
1. Lantash and Justin Pt I TWYML

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine, never were, and never will be. They belong to MGM, Gekko, etc...All other characters and the story belong to the author. (that's me.) Written: Oct-Nov, 2006_

_

* * *

_

_**Title:** - Take With You My Love - The Blending of Lantash and Martouf by Pagan Twylight_

_**Pairings:** - Host-Symbiote pairings. Lantash/Justin, Lantash/Martouf_

_**Rating:** - R or T only because there is a small amount of violence described. Very short, easily skipped._

_**Category:** - Drama, Action, Angst, Hurt-Comfort _

**_Summary: -_ **This story takes place one hundred plus years in the past. Lantash and Justin, his host, meet Martouf, and as events unfold we learn how Lantash and Martouf became a blended pair. It is in Four Parts. I, II, III, & IV...Parts I and II are events leading up to the blending; _Part I is Lantash and Justin's POV; Part II is Martouf's POV; Part III is Lantash, Justin, and Martouf - The Blending; and Part IV is Lantash and Martouf's POV - Toward the Future._

Those of you that have read _Blood of My Heart, Beloved of My Soul_ may recognize some names or have other flashes of some things that will seem familiar. It is definitely Not necessary to have read Blood of My Heart as the two stories are related but not to the point where either one would not make sense without the other. They can and do stand completely apart from one another.

_I hope you enjoy the story. Feedback is always welcome._

_Pagan Twylight_

_

* * *

_

_"Italics" - Symbiote-Host communication_

_Amat wyn – My love _

_Coeurawyn – My Heart _

_Cory'esh Mae'tek - Lifemate_

* * *

**_Take With You My Love – Part I _**

**_The Blending of Lantash and Martouf _**

_**Lantash and Justin's POV **_

* * *

The ship slipped out of hyperspace and came to a stop, hovering above the world. It was a green and blue ball that appeared to hang in space before them. It looked peaceful enough…for the moment, anyway. 

"_It does not look as if Arawn moved the date of his invasion, Lantash. We are here in time." _

His symbiote sighed within his mind. _"Are we, Justin, or is this a fool's errand? We have the information that we were sent to gain, and we must return with it to the tunnels. It would have been simpler if we had never heard of this world. Then we might have been able to ignore Arawn's plans to invade it." _

Lantash sighed again as Justin smiled. No, they would not have ignored it, even if it had been an unknown world. They would have tried to warn them of the impending attack. Since this was not a world they were unfamiliar with, they really had no choice but to attempt to warn them. Neither of their consciences would allow them to ignore the situation.

"_This stopover will not take us long, though, Lantash." _As always, Justin's calm and melodious voice soothed him somewhat.

Still, he had reservations. _"Will it not, Justin? Something tells me that this is not true. I do not have a good feeling about this. In fact, I feel distinctly unsettled, and I feel that we should be at our most observant and on guard at all times, regardless of our welcome." _

"_Do you, Lantash? That is unusual. I am the one that usually has good or ill feelings about our undertakings. I do not feel exactly good about it, but neither do I feel anything too ominous. I have had nothing to tell me not to go." _

"_Therefore, come, we will find a place to land and cloak the ship well away from the Palace. Then we shall change our clothing, in case there are spies from Arawn's court about. The last thing that we need is to be seen by one of them while we are in our Tok'Ra uniform. We must hope that none recognize us as being a member of Sobek's court." _

"_We will make our way to the Palace with the information about the impending attack. We shall deliver it, we shall return to our ship, and we will then continue our journey homeward to the tunnels." _

"_I must admit that I wish them well, Lantash. I am much afraid of what the eldest of the king's sons is planning. He believes that the Goa'uld can be bargained with and trusted. He is a fool, and all we can do is hope that the king is not." _

"_In a way, it is good that we had to travel with Sobek's court to the court of Arawn. Otherwise we would have known none of this, we would not now be in possession of the final piece of intelligence that we have been striving to learn, and this world would have had no chance at all of surviving." _

"_At least with a few days' notice, if they listen to what we have to tell them, they can put their military on alert, and perhaps they will have time to evacuate some of their people to other worlds through the Chaappa'ai. It may not matter in the end, but at least they will have attempted to save their world and their people. All we can do is warn them, Tash. What they do after that, we have no control over." _

"_You are correct. I must admit that, although I am grumbling about having to stop here, if it is possible to save this world from him, I would like to do so, Justin. We have come here for supplies on and off for many centuries now, since the Goa'uld abandoned it. They have always treated us well and welcomed us gladly." _

"_It is, or was, off the Goa'uld list of viable worlds, since there is no longer Naquadah to mine in large quantities. It has made a perfect place for us to use, as a safe stop on our way to and from other safe worlds, for the Chaappa'ai is some distance from the city and Palace. We could come and go without anyone being the wiser as there is no possible way that it can be seen or detected from either the city or the Palace when it activates. _

"_If it is taken, it is one less place that is safe for us, and that many more people enslaved to the Goa'uld. Neither event is pleasant to contemplate." _

Lantash continued, _"The Goa'uld lost track of it once it was abandoned, and they have not bothered to return to see how far the world has advanced since they left here. It is a shame that it will be once more brought to their attention because of the son's greed and stupidity." _

"_Per'sus will be saddened as well. His mate's third host was from this world. She was dying and her family were all gone. It was before the Goa'uld left. They have advanced much since then, and we have helped them to do so." _

Justin agreed with him, saying abruptly,_ "We should have disposed of him. From the many rumors that we heard of him, Mikelin is almost as bad as the Goa'uld are. We should have seen to it that he met with a fatal accident." _

"_I fear that we will not be taken seriously by the family. I am sure that they will discount our informant's words as idle gossip. The Goa'uld have shown no interest in them since they left here so long ago. I do not feel that we can accuse the son of treason, but that is what it is in reality." _

"_Unfortunately, we cannot afford to be thrown into prison for laying accusations against the king's son, and in all probability, end up being beheaded or whatever they use to dispose of criminals here. Perhaps they do use beheading. It would be ironic, considering that is Arawn's preferred mode of execution." _

Lantash paused before answering him, "_Even though it is unlikely that they will believe us completely, I do not believe that we should divulge our sources of the information. It would be too dangerous for our informants, Justin." _

"_It is unfortunate that this is so, for if we could tell them that one of those that passed us the information was a relative of theirs, they might be more likely to believe us. I do not believe it would be wise to do so, however. Should we be overheard by the wrong person when we tell them her name, then I am sure the consequences for her would not be pleasant." _

Justin nodded, agreeing once again,_ "If Mikelin, or one of his spies, is in the Palace, word could reach back to Arawn's court, and her life would be forfeit if it was disclosed that she told us that she believed that he was planning an attack in three days' time." _

"_Since we also know from our other source that it is being planned for then, I see no reason to put her life in jeopardy. We have two informants, both of which are telling us the same thing. That should be sufficient, and if it is not, then as unfortunate as it is, they shall perish, and we will have done our best to help them. That is all we can do, Justin. To release her name would be to doom her to torture and death." _

"_That is very true, Lantash. If Arawn is planning to kill the King and his family, as she believes, then he must never find out that she is a relative of their house. It could be very bad for her." _He frowned, thinking of the possible consequences. "_I believe you are quite correct in this. The mere thought of what would be done to her at Arawn's hands is enough to turn my stomach." _

He was able to push those vivid images aside, as his mind needed to become engaged in piloting the ship. With his mind now fully occupied with that, he asked, "_What do you think, Lantash? Will this spot be acceptable? The ship will be cloaked, and we are quite some distance from the Palace. Should anything happen before time, then we are far enough away that we should be able to return and escape without being detected." _

"_Yes, it looks a likely place. It will be a fair distance to walk, but not overlong, my friend. We can use the exercise after being trapped in the useless life of a court sycophant for so very long. I am so relieved and overjoyed to finally be leaving that mission behind. I was beginning to think we would never acquire the information that we needed, and thereby, secure our release from it." _

Justin laughed at Lantash's comments even while admitting that he felt the same. He, too, had begun to think that their mission would never end. They had not been back to the tunnels in over a year now. During their mission, only rarely had they been able to contact the Tok'Ra, and they both longed for the soft light and muted blues of their crystal home.

After landing the ship, they proceeded to pack a change of clothing that would be much more fitting within a Palace. They would change before they reached there, but not while they could still become covered with woodland debris.

In a very short space of time, they were on their way. For the most part, each of them was immersed in his own thoughts, not interrupting the other. Lantash's thoughts wandered to the last night that they had spent in a lover's arms. It had taken many years, but at last, they had buried the pain from the loss of their mate enough that they could have a superficial relationship with a woman.

He had left Daedra with some small regret. He wondered if he would ever feel any deep feelings for another woman after Kataya. They both doubted it, although Justin still maintained that they each had Soulmates somewhere in the universe. While Justin was often right, Lantash believed that this could be one of the rare instances in which he was wrong.

In the meantime, there were lovers to keep them warm when needed, now that their hearts had healed enough. Daedra had been a pleasant and expert lover. She had helped the time to pass a little more quickly. Without her as a distraction, he might have had more trouble playing his part. As it was, there were times when he wanted to kill the System Lord that he was attending as a satellite and leave, information or no information. There was no doubt that she had saved their sanity by distracting them from their baser urges when it came to wishing to dispose of '_their Lord_'.

He sighed again as he thought of her. As far as he could discern, she had never realized that his host was sometimes the one with her. Never had they disclosed their true identity. She was a lovely woman, and she had also had a very tender heart that she had learned to hide long ago. Being a courtesan, in a Goa'uld court, was not an easy position. However, she was one of the lucky ones, as she was more or less independent, now that he had grown weary of her.

She was lucky that Sorbek did not have his old play-toys destroyed, but instead left them lying around free for whoever else might want to pick them up and play with them. That was how she had described her position to them, and she was quite content to have it thus, until she could someday find a way to disappear from the court. That, she said, would be simple to do now that there was no one to keep watch over her every move.

Now she could choose her own bedmates, and Lantash had been her favorite, of that they had no doubt. Moreover, it was not simply because he was an expert lover, although that he certainly was. It was because he treated her as a person, and she knew that he enjoyed her company outside of bed as much as in it. They had become friends first, and then lovers, and they both greatly enjoyed their relationship.

Since being an expert lover was her only means of support, it had bothered both he and Justin that she refused anything from them. No gold, no jewels, nothing that could be considered '_payment_'. She considered them her friends. They were her friends with the added benefit of being wonderful lovers, and they cared for her, her person, and her responses as much as, or more than, their own.

She, she said, should pay them for the exquisite pleasure that they bestowed on her. She would be insulted if they so much as attempted to pay her again.

They had agreed at the time, but knew that when the time came, they would somehow see to it that she had not lost wages because of them. Not wanting them to pay for time with her was one thing, but if he requested time with her and she turned others away, well, then, it became a different matter all together. She could not afford to do that indefinitely. It was as well that they had finally managed to acquire the last bit of intelligence that they needed.

It had been flattering, for she was much sought after, being still young and beautiful. More than that, she had been intelligent, and she had known a great deal about the court and what went on there. Therefore, not only her body, but also her information had helped them more than she would ever know. They were sure that she suspected that they were not what they professed to be, but she had never questioned them.

She had, however, made it a point to pass on certain bits of information. Their own informant had sworn that she was trustworthy, and that she hated the Goa'uld. They now believed him.

She had asked them to take her with them when they left. They agreed at once and took her to a known safe world where her many talents, above and beyond her expertise in the bedchamber, would be put to good use. She had also told them that if they ever found or met a Tok'Ra, that she would like to become a host. It seemed that she had a thirst for revenge when it came to the Goa'uld.

They had smiled at her, and then told her that if they ever encountered one that they did not dispose of first, they would tell them. She had laughed, and shook her head, at their refusal to give anything away, even at the end of their relationship.

They would send someone to talk to her to see if she was serious or simply probing for information. Lantash knew that they both believed that she was serious and they had promised to visit her again the next time that they were near there. He had a feeling that both she and they knew that a Tok'Ra would soon show up on that world. He smiled to himself. Probably the fact that they even knew of a '_safe world_' gave them away.

Regardless whether she suspected before or only when they took her there, he knew that they would do their best for her. She, too, had risked much by trusting them with certain information. They would help her all they could, and if allowing her to become a Tok'Ra was something that they could do in repayment, then so be it. They needed hosts and she would make an excellent operative.

At least she was something pleasant about which to think. Moreover, the memories of their last night together were worth remembering in detail. If he did not feel that he must stay alert, he would give free reign to those memories, but he did not believe that this was the time or the place. Perhaps later.

Justin grinned to himself as he caught a fleeting glimpse of Lantash's thoughts. He, too, had enjoyed Daedra, but most of all, he had been glad to see Lantash finally take an interest in a woman, even if it was superficial and due to physical needs. They had both come to like her over the past year, though, and they enjoyed their time with her, including those times that they spent with her out of bed.

Justin's thoughts roamed over the past. He and Lantash had been together for many years now, and he had finally been able to bury his despair over the loss of his mate. Justin, too, had finally come to terms with her loss. It had been difficult on both of them, for they loved her deeply.

They missed her and Lantash's children still, and they always would, he was sure. Never would Lantash recover from the loss of his Heartmate. Only her return would relieve his sorrow. Justin understood that and felt the loss as keenly as Lantash, but for Justin, being from her people, he understood that there were other lovers for them both in the future.

Lantash did not have the ability to see it as clearly as he did, and he did not believe him when he assured him that it would happen. However, Justin had seen images of the future, and though it was many, many years from now, he knew that Lantash would find a love like no other he had ever known. Furthermore, Kataya would re-enter his life.

He would have both sorrow and joy in the years ahead, as well as a new mate. That mate would not be his Soulmate, but a dear Heartmate. His meeting with his true Soulmate was many more years in the future, and after that occurred, Kataya and his children would once more enter his life.

He also knew that he would not be with him when either event happened. He had not seen the circumstances in which he would leave Lantash behind, but he knew that when his new mate entered, and therefore, in the more distant future when Kataya was once more near, he would no longer be his host.

He wished that he had a clearer picture of Lantash's new host, but he did not. He was sure only that his new host would be a male. Perhaps he would recognize him when he met him, but he did not know if he would. One's own death was not always seen clearly.

He did not mind, though, for he also felt the presence of his own Soulmate near the time that Lantash met his. He looked forward to the future, even though his death would occur sometime soon.

That fact he definitely had not shared with Lantash, even though he could have assured him that they would indeed someday meet again. At the time, when they next met, they would become friends and probably brothers of the heart. Now, however, was not the time to tell him of the insights he had been given of the future.

The day would come when they would part, and he knew it would hurt them both to live through it, but he would return in time, and Lantash would go on to fight the Goa'uld and find his Soulmate not long after his next mate passed from him. She would soothe that loss greatly.

It eased him to know that his Tok'Ra _Cory'esh Mae'tek_ would go forward into that love. He would be able to release him when the time came and assure him of their future happiness, both Lantash's and his own. He had seen a few events from Lantash's future as well as his own. Events of which he could not yet tell him, but which eased his own heart. He knew that they would ease Lantash's as well when the time came to part.

Lantash would take with him Justin's loveas he went forward, first to a new Lifemate, and from there, to a new Heartmate, lover, and mate. Long after he met a new Heartmate and spent many, many years with her and her host, he would find the Soulmate of his heart. The Blood of his Heart and the Beloved of his Soul, for all eternity.

Moreover, Justin knew that he would take Lantash's love of him with him into death to light his way, as he became part of the All before he was once again reborn.

Justin was shielding his thoughts from Lantash, as he thought so deeply about the future, so he was surprised to realize he was talking to him.

"_We must find a place to change our clothing as we near the Palace, Justin. Justin? Justin, are you well?" _

"_Yes, Lantash, I am fine. I was simply deep in thought. I am glad that I have you to keep a steady and watchful eye on me. I could have walked off a cliff in my preoccupied state." _

"_What were you thinking about so deeply? Your thoughts were shielded from me." _

Justin smiled at him, before teasing him lightly and distracting him,_ "I cannot tell you. I saw your own decision not to be distracted by thoughts of Daedra's hands and lips, so I kept my thoughts to myself." _

"_Your body is not reacting as if you were thinking of her, Justin." _

"_True, but the reality is that I was thinking about her offer to become Tok'Ra as well as the information that she made sure we had. I believe that she would make a very good operative, Lantash, and we should have her interviewed as soon as we can. I did not feel any intent to deceive in her at any time, and I monitored her for it constantly." _

"_In fact, the only time that she lied to us was if she turned away another man because we were there. You were correct in your thoughts. She always put you before the others. I believe that she was very fond of you, Lantash. In her line of work, probably more fond than she should have been. We are both aware that we caused her to lose gold many nights." _

"_That is why I gave her the gold before we left her on our safe world, Justin. I, too, believe that she often turned away paying customers for us. I am glad that you did not object to giving it to her. I thought that we would never be able to convince her to take it, though, without insulting her. I am glad that we were finally able to do so. I am also glad that she finally understood that it was not meant as payment for services, but as a gift from one friend to another as they embark on a new life." _

"_No, I did not object, for I agreed with you. I am glad that we gave it, Lantash. It is not as if we do not have more than enough for our needs. Considering the number of lifetimes that you live, I suppose you could eventually use all that we have if you never earned or found anymore, but since that is unlikely, I believe that we have sufficient to take care of you for many, many more lifetimes. We can afford to be generous." _

"_Yes, you are correct as usual, Justin. We do have more than enough. Furthermore, I am pleased that we put some of it to good use and were generous with Daedra. We will not worry about her until we can get someone there to talk to her, knowing she has sufficient funds." _

Both of them lapsed into their own thoughts again. Finally, the Palace grounds came into view. They changed quickly and concealed the satchel with their Tok'Ra clothing in it where it could be easily retrieved, though difficult to find, if one did not know exactly where to look.

Soon, they would be making their case to King Martoel and trying to convince him to put his army on alert. They just hoped that he would listen to them. Something told them that he would not, at least, not at first. They both sighed as their thoughts converged onto the same subject.

* * *

Justin almost groaned aloud when he realized that they were stretched out facedown on the floor. He bit off his moan, so that he could listen quietly, as he tried to hear and sense what was going on around them. He heard nothing moving or breathing. That was not necessarily a good circumstance. Lantash had been injured and become unconscious before him, so he had used what little energy he had left to heal him and mask him, before he joined him in unconsciousness. Now they were both awakening to the silence. 

He turned his senses inward and found that he was very badly injured. Mortally wounded, in fact, though it would take some time for him to pass into the mysts.

So, now he knew when he would die and how. Lantash was attempting to heal him. _"You should stop, coeurawyn, my heart, for you are only wearing yourself out. We must find you a new host. But, first I must decide what has occurred and what will yet happen." _

Lantash answered him, saying_, "I have done so to the best of my ability. I believe that we are the only one left alive near us, and had the Jaffa known that I was here, we would not have been left to die." _

"_Why they did not sense me, I do not know, unless there were simply too many other Jaffa around for them to tell that I, too, was giving off the vibration. I am also fairly sure that if they had realized we were still alive, we would not have been for long." _

"_I agree. They assumed we were dead, and most humans would have been. As for them not detecting you, I masked your presence in my body as soon as they appeared. After we were hit, they had moved on by the time I, too, passed into unconsciousness. I am afraid that my wounds are mortal, but thankfully, not swift." _

"_Arawn sent his Jaffa more quickly than I anticipated. I believed that we had longer. Our informants were not as accurate as we had believed them to be, or he was informed. I did not expect them to come for at least two more days. I am sorry, Justin. Had I not misjudged, we would not be dying now." _

"_We both misjudged the situation, Lantash. Do not take this blame onto yourself in this way. I, also, believe that Mikelin contacted Arawn last evening after we had our audience with the King and told him of the impending attack." _

"_Thank the stars that Mikelin believed that we had returned to our home-world. It is well that our arrival had not been announced to them yet this morning, for then he would have known we were still here." _

"_Had Arawn known that we were in the Palace, he would have had everyone interrogated until he found someone that recognized us and knew where we were. Although we blend in well in these clothes, there is little doubt, dear Tash, that one of the servants would have recognized us from our first visit here yesterday evening." _

"_If I had to speculate on what occurred, then I would say that Mikelin told Arawn that we had arrived, talked to them, and then departed, Justin. That is all that is saving us at the moment." _

"_If the Jaffa return, we will be killed, and if it is discovered that we are Tok'Ra, we will be captured and tortured for information instead of outright death. Personally, I prefer the death." _

"_I believe that we must get as far away from the Palace and city as we can, as soon as we can, before we perish. If we can manage to accomplish that act, then we will have been dead long enough to be claimed by the mysts, rather than be found too soon by the Jaffa, taken, and revived. Something that I imagine neither of us would welcome." _

"_I agree, Lantash, and I am ready to attempt to leave our present location whenever you are ready to try. The wounds will kill us eventually, but it will take quite some time." _

"_I will be able to slow our death by continuing to draw energy; nevertheless, unfortunate though it is, the wounds are severe enough that even with the two of us seeking to heal them, they will win in the end." _

"_Let us attempt to either turn over or get to our knees, whichever way you believe would be the easiest position from which to stand. I would suggest that we attempt coming up onto our knees first, and if that does not work, we will try the other way." _

"_As you wish, Justin. I believe that you are correct." _

Justin felt Lantash's remorse even before he spoke, _"We should not have attempted to return to the Palace to talk to them again. If the youngest son had not believed us, we would not have tried again, but I am sure that he did believe us." _

Attempting to stop some of the guilty feelings that Lantash was having, Justin said, _"Yes, we should have left, but we wished to try to save this world. It was pleasant and untouched. The people were industrious, well governed, and happy. To have it brought to the notice of the Goa'uld was unfortunate in the extreme. Why the eldest son thought that he could deal with the Goa'uld is something that we will never know." _

Lantash sighed, "_I wonder if Arawn took captives or if he just destroyed everyone he could. Did you manage to see or hear anything before you joined me in the unconscious state, Justin? I apologize for succumbing before you. I should not have allowed myself to do so." _

"_You could not have avoided it, Lantash. You were injured in such a way as to make it inevitable. As for whether or not they took captives, from what I heard being said by the Jaffa, yes, I believe they did. Mostly young women from what I deduced, but there were also some young men taken. I suspect they are both for slaves and breeding." _

"_However, I do not believe that anyone of the royal family survived. From what I overheard the Jaffa saying, they were all executed, including the two youngest daughters." _

He paused before continuing, "_At first, I was surprised that the women of the family were not taken as slaves or hosts, and my first thought was that perhaps Arawn did not know there were female children within the royal house. It is possible that Mikelin never mentioned them. He did not seem the type to care about his family one way or the other, and he would not have considered them interesting enough to discuss." _

"_They were many years younger than the other offspring. A late-life, but also a very much welcomed, surprise, I believe, is the way they were described. They were very pretty young women, and about to take mates." _

Lantash '_nodded'_ his acceptance of his comments, but Justin then continued, "_As I said, at first I was surprised, but now, after giving it some thought, I realize that it probably had more to do with the idea of any royal offspring surviving to later challenge him as the rightful ruler of the country." _

"_Arawn wanted to be sure that no member of the Royal House remained alive to attempt to come back and claim the throne. Not,"_ he sighed softly, "_That there will be many survivors to rule over." _

"_I am very relieved that he did not think to take one of the sons as his host, for that would have taken care of any legitimacy concerns. The same could be said had he taken and impregnated one of the daughters. Their offspring could have been used by him as a host and claimed legitimacy. At least he did not think of either of those scenarios." _

Lantash's voice was cold and bitter with regret. _"I wish that we could have saved them. The young women and the youngest son most of all, for I am quite sure that he agreed with us last night. Obviously, his words were not enough to sway his father. It is too bad, for if they had only had their military on alert, they might have had some hope of resisting and repelling the invasion" _

"_I hope that at least some of the people escaped. Of course, if they do not know how to use the Chaappa'ai, then they are still trapped here, so survival might only end in slavery. It is hard to know what one should wish for in a situation such as this, nor am I sure that it really matters." _

"_What happens will happen at this point, Lantash. We cannot change the fate of this world now. In addition, as quickly as he struck, perhaps we never had a chance to begin with. We made many mistakes, the largest one being that we did not disable the traitorous eldest son when we had the opportunity." _

Finally managing to stand, Lantash said quietly, _"There. We are on our feet, and now, if we can remain so, perhaps we will make it away from here. If I allow you fore, can you manage to stay on your feet, Justin? I need to be able to do some more healing on you." _

"_Yes, I will be all right. We must look for survivors. It is possible that we will find a host for you." _

"_Unlikely. From what I can see, they left no survivors, unless they simply missed them as they did us. Even if we found a survivor, the chances are that they, too, would be mortally wounded. We need to leave here as soon as possible. We were unconscious for several hours." _

"_We must go into the forest. It will be the shortest way back to the ship. It will also give us some cover." _

"_Now I wish that we had landed and cloaked the ship closer to the Palace, Justin. We may very well die before reaching it." _

"_Yes, I have to agree with you. Nevertheless, we must look for a host for you as we go, so the extra distance will give us more chance of finding one. That is a priority. I think that we should check the temple. The priestesses may still be there. They probably had a chamber to retreat into, and they might have had time to do so." _

"_We must begin the trip back. If there are people fleeing for the mountains, perhaps we will come upon someone in the forest." _

"_Perhaps." _Justin sighed. Lantash was too stubborn. He knew that they would both die if they did not find him a new host, and he was not willing to deliberately look for one.

His lips pressed together firmly, showing his own stubbornness. There had to be a host for Lantash. His future showed that he survived after Justin crossed over into the mysts. Somewhere on this world, there was a host for him, he was sure of it. He only had to find him.

He would attempt to pull more energy. Enough to keep them both going for a while, even if it was not enough to heal him and keep them both alive.

They made their way slowly from the Palace, stopping whenever they found a hiding place to rest. Between the two of them, Justin was able to function, but he was slowly losing strength, and they were both aware of it. It was dusk now, but the Temple was near. They would talk to the priestesses if they were there.

* * *

The people that had survived were on their way to a Temple in the mountains. One that would supposedly protect them. It was hard to find, if you did not know the way, but the young priestesses had done their best to direct him to it. Several hours' walk away; they both doubted that they would make it. 

However, they must try and, evidently, an elderly couple had started out not long before them. They had set them on the same path that they would have taken, so that perhaps they could come up with them, and they could guide him and Lantash to the temple. So far, they had found neither them nor any sign that they had passed this way.

The priestess had assured them that they would be covering their trail to ensure that they did not lead the Jaffa to the Temple. Therefore, they would continue to follow her advice and remain on this pathway, obscure though it seemed.

They had retrieved their satchel so that their Tok'Ra clothes would not be found, at least, not unless they died before they could get to the ship. Thankfully, the ship appeared to be in the same direction as the Temple.

If worse came to worse, they would zat their clothing out of existence. No sign of the Tok'Ra would be allowed to be found here, for the people that were left would bear the brunt of any suspicion. That would not happen, for they would have to endure too much as it was.

They had given the priestesses the directions to the ship and the hiding place of the controls, along with directions on how to uncloak it if there was anyone there that could pilot it. If not, they were to leave it concealed until they could somehow leave the world and get word to the Tok'Ra of where it was, and why it was there.

"_Justin, you must stop and rest again before we fall down. It is taking too much energy to cover our tracks and continue at this pace without resting you."_ It was obvious that Lantash was worried about his Lifemate.

"_I will rest, soon, Lantash. Do not worry. I am using a constant draw at the moment, so, though we are tired, we are still able to function. Please, do not worry so._"

Justin paused before continuing, softly, _"We both know that unless I can make it to the temple, you and I will die together, and that must not happen. You must survive and return to the Tok'Ra and your future." _

Lantash did not answer. He knew as well as Justin did that they would not make it as far as the Temple. They would die together, and he found that he was not averse to doing so. He would be content to pass into the mysts with his soul's present Lifemate, for he did love Justin very much. Perhaps he would even choose to be reborn.

He knew that he could not have found a host any more in tune with him than Justin. They rarely disagreed on anything, and they always settled what few disputes they had easily and quickly. Justin was both fair and logical, and they both managed to see each other's point of view on most things.

Considering the strained circumstances when they first blended, he had been surprised at how quickly they had come to care for and depend on one another. They worked in almost perfect harmony on almost everything.

Not only that, but if he died, perhaps he would see his Dominic. He still missed him, for he had been blended with him for four hundred years.

Dominic had been a gentle, loving soul who should have been crushed by the life they led, but it had been proven on many occasions that he had a core of steel, an unknown strength of character that was found under the softness of his tender, loving heart.

True, he was easily hurt, but that strength of character and his forgiving nature had proven to be a blessing in many ways. It had kept them sane during torture and hardship.

It had soothed and supported Lantash's soul and heart after the loss of comrades and friends, and calmed him after night-terrors. It had helped to put his heart back together almost as many times as he had done the same for Dominic's tender heart.

The two of them had become so closely entwined that Lantash was surprised that he had survived without him. Only Kataya and his love of her had allowed him to survive Dominic's death. Dear Goddess, how he missed her as well as Dominic.

There were times that he felt as if Dominic lived within him. A silly imagining, and he often chided himself when he had it, but that feeling always made him feel closer to Dominic. Sometimes, he felt that they would be a part of one another for eternity.

He smiled to himself at his whimsical thoughts. If he did see Dominic again, it would be a joyous event.

For now, though, there was Justin. Dear, wonderful Justin who had volunteered to take Lantash as his Lifemate, even knowing how deeply he was mourning Dominic. Moreover, he had been patience itself as Lantash had gone from the depths of despair to reckless abandon for months after Dominic had died. Lantash could not help but come to love him. Moreover, he loved Lantash in return. In addition, they had both been completely devoted to and in love with Kataya.

Then Kataya was recalled by her father to lead their forces in the Pegacian System against the Goa'uld that were gaining victories there. She had taken their son and daughter, and left him and Justin behind. Once again, Justin had lived through Lantash's death wishes.

The fact that they had survived was solely due to Justin's determination to save him, and Malek's constant surveillance of his actions. Between the two of them, he had been kept alive for several years until now; at last, he had learned to live with his pain by burying it so deeply, only a truly traumatic happening would ever uncover it.

He had never hated her for '_deserting him_' for he had never felt as if she had done so. She had responsibilities to her people, just as he had. He could have gone with her, but he, too, had felt that his people needed him.

That was why, though they did not formally break their Heartmate binding, they agreed that if she was unable to return to them and one, or both, of them found love again, then they would take it and enjoy it to the fullest with no regrets or guilt.

For the three of them agreed that life without love was a barren wasteland to each of them, though few knew it of Lantash. Even among the Tok'Ra, only a very few would know. Malek would know it to be true, if he ever thought about it. Selmak and Saroosh would know, as well.

Now, at last, the time had come for him to leave the physical world behind him. He would enter the mysts of the All with Justin. There was no reason, other than the war with the Goa'uld that would be enough to keep him here. He had no other deep ties, except perhaps to Malek, Selmak, and Saroosh. He would also miss Brialek for they were close, as well.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly. _"You will not miss them because you will not be leaving with me, Lantash. We must find you a new Lifemate. It is imperative that you return to the Tok'Ra with the information that we have finally uncovered. You must not give up now."_

"_If the priestesses were correct, then the old couple are carrying a young man whom they believe could be healed if they can arrive at the Temple before he passes into the mysts. They seemed to believe that the problem was blood loss, not the seriousness of his injuries. If that is so, then he could very well be within your abilities to heal." _

"_I doubt very much that he will be willing to take me, Justin. You know as well as I that hosts are not easy to come by. I am not planning on leaving you, but on dying with you. Besides, we have yet to come upon them, and I believe we should have by now." _

Lantash felt the loving caress that Justin sent to him_. "They are just ahead of us now, Lantash. You were deep in thought, so I did not bother you before, but I heard them talking a moment ago." _

"_They have stopped and are talking to the person that they are taking to the priestesses, though I cannot yet make out what they are saying. I believe we will come up with them very soon now. Perhaps after we work our way around these bushes. Yes, they are getting ready to leave." _

"_Justin, be careful. You must not try to walk too quickly—or you will trip and fall—as you just did. Are you all right?" _

"_I did a little additional damage to myself. I will be all right for some time yet. Although, I must confess, it will not be overlong now." _

"_Then we should rest here. They can go on without us. You must rest and let me work a little harder to ease and heal you." _

"_No, Lantash, you must save your strength for your new Lifemate. Please, Lantash, if not for yourself and the Tok'Ra—then do so for me and my desires. Grant me this last request, amat wyn. Allow me to give you unto another heart, so that they may love and care for you after I am gone. Please, do this for me." _

Lantash said nothing simply because he could not bring himself to. Why had Justin made this a dying request? The hardest kind to disregard. In fact, he could not disregard it. He would not hurt Justin more at this time by defying his wishes. He sighed. "_All right, I will refrain for the moment, but I will not promise not to work on your injuries some more later." _

"_I can ask little more of you at this time. Now help me to stand for the old couple are concerned because they have no way to help us and help their other burden, as well. It is disturbing them that they have no way to carry both of us. We must reassure them that we can travel on, using our own strength." _

Justin moaned and then rolled over, pushing himself first to his knees and then to his feet. "I will walk, thank you. I appreciate the thought, however. Where are you headed? Are there others?"

"Yes, my Lord. They will be in the mountains. We are going there."

He nodded. "I am sorry that I cannot help you to carry your burden, but I will not add more to your already-heavy load. I will walk, I assure you. Until I can go no farther, anyway."

"Sir, you are badly wounded. It is coming on for night, the twilight almost gone."

"Nonetheless, I will manage on my own, I assure you."

"There is an old shepherd's cottage not far from here. Perhaps a half hour's walk as slowly as we go. We were hoping to get to that place for the night."

Justin nodded. "Then, let us not tarry longer. Please, lead the way for…me."

Nodding their acquiescence, the old couple turned back, lifted their burden, and began once again to walk forward into the deepening dusk.

TBC in **_Take With You My Love – Martouf's POV Part II_**


	2. Martouf Pt 2 TWYML

_Coronau – crown_

**_Take With You My Love – Part II_**

**_The Blending of Martouf and Lantash _**

_**Martouf's POV**_

The weather was mild for the season of the year, even though the sun was shining brightly. It was coming on the ending of the growing season, and normally, it would be much hotter than this. This was, indeed, quite pleasant. The entire day, so far, had been surprisingly beautiful.

In the pre-dawn morning, when he rode out on his hossek, the dew had lain heavy on the land. Wisps of mist, all that remained of the nighttime fog, had floated across the fields, leaving grass, trees, animals, and farmland alike, drenched in its freshness.

It had sparkled on the winnow's webs like diamonds in the streaks of sunlight that soon played across the land. Now, in the early hours after the mid-day tolling, the sun warmed and kissed, but it did not scorch or burn.

He sat tall in his saddle, riding as if born on the animal's back, or connected to it in some way. As he rode, his thoughts wandered. His betrothed, Mareena, would be at table with them tonight. It would be nice to see her again for it had been over two weeks since last they had lain together. No doubt, they would make time this night to spend some of their time mating, though they were not yet joined.

Neither of them were young or innocent any longer, so they had dispensed with the traditional _'saving of first taste'_ until after the joining ceremony and agreed instead to be sure they would be sexually compatible.

It was one of the things he liked most about his future mate. She was not afraid to tackle any subject with him and see it to a conclusion. Sex and their compatibility had been one she wanted to be assured of before they said their vows, not after. It was accepted that they had _'tasted'_ of each other.

They both agreed that, though neither of them had a burning passion for the other, their matings were enjoyable enough to look forward to them. It had been a pleasant surprise, and they had happily accepted that they would indeed be compatible in all ways.

He sighed, wishing he did not feel so unsettled today, and wondered how he could be on such a lovely day. There was nothing to make him uneasy. He frowned as he immediately rethought that because there was something that made him very anxious, when he allowed himself to think of it. One of the Tok'Ra had tried to warn them of an impending Goa'uld attack, and his brothers had shrugged it off. The Goa'uld barely knew that this world existed.

There was little here for them; why would they bother them, or so his father had asked. Nevertheless, Martouf could tell that he was quite troubled by the information. Perhaps he would do as he assured the Tok'Ra yesterday evening and think on it. He just hoped that he would see the truth in their words and set the troops on alert, after all.

He should have put off today's work and talked to him again this morning. Unfortunately, he had already postponed these things several times, and there were decisions that must be made.

If the Tok'Ra was correct, then they had another day, and he would be home this evening and talk to his father again. He truly believed what the Tok'Ra told them, for otherwise, they would not have stopped here and advised them of it.

Without actually saying as much, the Tok'Ra indicated that they had been betrayed by someone close to them all. His father had said nothing aloud, but it had been obvious to Martouf that he did not find that hard to believe at all. His eldest brother had a very smug look on his face as he left the room. That, he realized, was what was making him uneasy.

Not only did he believe that the Tok'Ra was telling the truth, he believed his brother Mikelin was somehow involved. His frown deepened before he sighed in exasperation. Whatever Mikelin had done, it was too late to stop it now. There was nothing he could do about it if his brother _had_ contacted the Goa'uld and tried to treat with them.

Nothing, that is, other than move his mother and sisters to a safer place. Perhaps he would suggest it to his father this evening. He had tried to discuss it with him last evening, but his father had been very tired. He was becoming ever frailer. It worried him, for when his father died, their world would lose a great and good governor, a kind King that had done well by his people.

His father was getting much too old to handle the affaires of state, though. Soon, his brother would have to assume the throne. It would be a sad day for their world when he did, in his opinion. His father, too, did not believe his eldest son worthy or capable of running the government. All he could do would be to disinherit him, and he knew his father was loath to do so.

There was no doubt that it would be better for their world. He sighed as he thought of the consequences of his brother coming to power. It would not be good, that much he felt to be very true. Even his mate was disliked, not only by the family but also by the populace in general.

Well, there was no point in dwelling on any of it for the time being. He had business to finish, and then he would go back to the Palace, and perhaps talk to his father instead of waiting until later. Going back now would make no difference in the time he and Mareena were able to spend alone, but he might be able to accomplish the other matters. His time with her would not come until later this night.

He turned his hossek toward the manor house. He had only a few more things to attend to before heading back. They would not take long. The ride back would take longer than the completion of his tasks. It was just as well for he was beginning to have a feeling of urgency when he thought of returning.

The sun glinted off his sun-streaked hair. He had inherited the best of both his parents. He was tall and strong like his father, and he held himself straight and proud, but not stiff. He was very graceful for all that his posture was military, also like his father's. His smile was as his father's was. Full and cheerful, making one wish to smile or even laugh in return, from the laughter one sensed within it. The cleft in his chin was also from his father.

His softly waved light brown hair, streaked with gold from long hours in the sun, and the blue-grey eyes and long thick lashes were from his mother. He was graced with his mother's cheekbones and beautifully sculpted lips.

His strong jaw line, proclaiming his stubbornness and determination, he could claim from his father. He was not extremely broad of chest, but he was well proportioned, lean, and a great deal stronger than he at first appeared.

Most important of all, though, he had inherited and been taught to be honest, kind, cheerful, and gentle. True to his teachings, his heart was soft and easily wounded, but his strength of character would, should the time ever come that he needed it, pull him through whatever befell him.

Although untested, there was within him a control and wisdom that his age belied. He would fight to the bitter end for any cause he believed in, as long as there was hope, for a core of steel dwelled within him beneath the tender heart that beat there.

As he entered the home field, he saw that there was some disturbance at the manor, so he continued onward toward the house. As he rode up to the group that had gathered, he saw one of the servants from the Palace. He was injured and covered in blood. Martouf's own blood ran cold at the sight of him. He dismounted and ran to the man, kneeling down beside him. It was Martius, the steward.

"What has happened, Martius? What has occurred that you are in this condition?"

"Jaffa," the man gasped. "So many of them, Highness. We had no chance. Your father sent me to find you, to tell you. He bids you go to the mountains. See if the Tok'Ra has truly left, and if not, then ask him to take what people escape and leave this world. If all else fails, take any survivors and attempt to go through the Portal of the Stars."

His voice gave out for a moment. Pulling himself together, he began again, "He said to tell you not to come; it is too late. By the time you could arrive, they will all be dead. He said to tell you that he is sorry he did not listen to you and the Tok'Ra. His last request was that you leave this world, if you can. Go with the Tok'Ra. You are a good soldier, and you can do no more here."

The elderly man's voice broke, but he continued to relate his king's last message to his son. His only surviving son, now. "You are all that is left of the royal house. You must go. Save yourself, so that someday, perhaps you, or your children, can return and slay the Goa'uld. He said to tell you it is, as the Tok'Ra said, Arawn, God of the Underworld, Terror, Revenge, and War."

"Highness, he said to tell you that..." But, here the old retainer choked on his next words, for he had been in service to the family all of his life and held them in much affection.

They had treated him as one of them from the earliest he could remember. He had grown up with the son's father, as first a playmate, and then a friend, as well as an employer. They had been close all of their lives.

He tried again to pass on the father's message to the son, "He said to tell you—that he has always been proud of you and loved you well, no matter that he rarely voiced his feelings; they were always there in his heart." Tears streaked the blood drying on the old man's face.

Martouf knelt by the man, stunned that his father would have sent such a message. His death must have truly been imminent for him to do so. Though they were a demonstrative family in many ways, words were rarely how his father expressed himself. A pat on the back, a joking cuffing, a quick squeeze of the shoulders, those were the language of his father's pride and love.

Of course, at this time, all he had was words to convey his feelings to his son, and the ones he had sent meant more to Martouf than any others he had ever heard from him.

He grappled with his emotions and managed to push them down before he answered, "I must go, Martius. I cannot save myself without first being sure there is no one left alive at the Palace. I will not allow them to become the slaves of a beast."

"No, my Lord, please, do not go. You will be killed. You must not allow that to happen."

"I will be fine." Martouf looked around and spotted a young boy, no more than fourteen. One of the stable lads, but responsible, a hard worker. "Corrin, would you be afraid to ride to Arsennia?"

"No, my lord. I will go and tell them that they are to do whatever you decree, and to go wherever you tell us to go."

Martouf nodded, relief in his heart. He could not leave without knowing if any of his family had survived. Neither could he leave his mother's parents, his grandparents, his aunts, uncles, and cousins, to die at these monster's hands if it could be prevented. He could not leave his mother's people to be slaughtered anymore than he could leave his people here on the largest of the Avery'en estates to be slaughtered.

"Word must be spread across the land. Everyone is to go to the Old Temple in the Valley of the Light. Tell them to leave no sign of their passing and…well, stay until I explain all to you, and then ride hard and fast. Take Magik for he is fast, strong, and has much stamina."

"If the Jaffa are already there when you arrive, then do not try to circumvent them, simply turn back for the Valley. You would be able to do nothing for anyone, I am quite sure."

The young boy nodded, "Yes, my lord. I will do as you say, I promise you."

"Good. Now, this is what everyone must do. The remainder of you—you must gather only what will aid you most. Gather arms from the Manor. In fact, take anything you wish from the Manor. Be sure to take the coin that is in the desk in the library. Martius, open the inner sanctum and empty the coffers. There will not be a great deal there, but there should be some. You must have something with which to start anew."

"Use the hosseks. They will carry you into the mountains. Take as little time to gather what you need as you can, for you must all go quickly. Use the mulseks as pack animals, for they are used to taking supplies into the mountains. Take grains for planting, for it will be needed whether you cross the mountains or leave by the Ancient's Portal."

"Take only what you will not be able to make on your own. Take the things you would need if you were never going to be able to leave there and must have what it takes to clothe and feed yourself and others. You must all help one another."

"Those of you that have a trade or talent apart from your duties here, if they are something that may be needed, take whatever tools you will need. You will be starting over, and everything you use will need to be made by someone in order to replace it.

"Travel down the Old Willow's stream so there will be no trail to follow. If you walk, be sure to leave behind no footstep or so much as a piece of cloth to point your way. Those from the outlying lands will have to choose their own way for only they will know which would be best for them."

"If I can, I will meet you at the Old Temple. I will send anyone I find still alive to join you. You must not fall into their hands. Do you all understand? Be constantly alert and prepared to use your arms against the Jaffa. They may send only small scouting parties at first, and you may well be able to protect yourselves from them."

"The younger ones have gone to fight, my Lord. There are only those that are too old or young to fight, or those caring for youngsters or the elderly left," Martius said sadly.

"Then the elder of you must take the younger and lead them into the mountains, as I said. If I do not come, and the Jaffa do not leave the Portal unattended, you must push on into the passes, and go to the other side. It is not as fertile as it is here, but you can live there.

"Corrin, you will tell all of the people the same, if you are in time to alert them. Have someone pass word to the outlying areas."

"I doubt the Jaffa will bother to go so far afield as the other side of the mountains. Do not allow the young ones to fall prey to the monstrous thing that has invaded our lands. Do not allow them to be taken."

"Keep watch. Should they ever leave the Portal unguarded, then you must go there and allow it to send you to Arystalis. Several of you know the address. It is a good world, clean and safe, at least for now. Let none of the Jaffa learn of it, whatever you do. Keep it from them at all costs."

"Take things of great value from the manor. Jewels and gold, so that if you are able to leave here, you will have means of support. Distribute and divide it amongst all of you, down to the youngest babe if any survive the carnage and then the trek into the mountains."

Nodding toward the bloodied man lying on the ground he said quietly, "Take care of him and take him with you. Although there appears to be a great deal of blood, I do not believe that his injuries are life threatening. I do not believe that all of the blood is his. I will see if the priestesses yet live, and if they are in their sanctuary, I will send them to the old Temple, as well."

Corrin nodded his agreement before turning to race towards the stable. He would ride to Arsennia, and he would save their Lord's family, if he could. Then, he would go farther to the next land and the next, until he could do no more. He would not fail the young Lord who had always treated him so well.

Many did not treat him well, for he had only his frail fragile mother and his small, much younger sister. They were poor, but they were honest, unlike his father had been. Many mistrusted him because of his father, but not the young Lord. Never him.

The young scion had always tipped him when he helped him, even though it was not necessary. He was always polite and kind. What was even more wonderful was that he never failed to ask about his mother and then his little sister, as well.

One time he had caught a much larger boy taking his food and beating him up. He had him arrested, and he had been sent to a correction center for a year before coming back. At least, that is where they all believed he was, but he never really spoke of it. When he returned, he was like a different boy. The two of them became fast friends, for it seemed that the young Lord had talked to him often while he was away. Whatever he told him during those talks made a very lasting impression on him, of that there was no doubt.

Now, he needed to talk to Dreckon, for he would need to gather both of their belongings together, and take them to the Temple. He would not have time to do so, before he left for Arsennia, and before he returned the Jaffa could be here on Avery'en. He looked back toward the group and saw his friend coming toward him.

Dreckon ran toward him and grabbed the hossek's bridle. "You must take a zat'ni'ktel with you, Corrin. His Highness sent me after you to tell you to gather arms from the manor house before you leave."

"Do not worry about things here. I will gather your things and take them to the Temple with mine. I will see what I can find of value as well. And I will be sure to take grains for planting."

"I shall also help your mother and sister. Cook Ana said she will help, also. Your mother is to ride, as are some of the elderly that cannot walk so far. You must go. Do not worry; I will take care of things here."

"Thank you, Dreck. I will meet you at the Temple, but," the boy paused before bringing himself to say, "Dreck, if I do not return, take care of them for me?"

"You will return, Corrin." He held up his hand as his friend started to speak. "But, yes, as well. If you do not return, I will see to it that they are well taken care of, I promise you."

The two clasped hands for a moment, and then Corrin turned, riding to the manor house for arms, before he set out on his way. Dreckon watched him ride away before returning to the group around the young man who was now their leader.

At the nods of agreement from his people, Martouf mounted, and then turned back toward them. "Take care of the elderly, the young, and also Corrin's mother and sister. They are good people, please treat them well."

Cook Ana stepped forward, saying, "We will take care of them, Sire, do not worry about us or them. You just be sure that you join us at the Temple in the Valley of the Light."

Martouf bowed his head to her, "I will do my best, Ana." Then he turned the hossek toward the city.

Setting him at a steady lope, he began to think of what he had with him. His weapon, a knife, and a sword. His bow was across his back as was the quiver with his arrows. So, he had weapons. Some better than others. They would be nothing against a staff blast if it came straight at him, he knew, but he did have his zat'ni'ktel with him.

He wondered what he would find when he reached the Palace. While he did not want the Jaffa to spread out across his world, neither did he want them all in the Palace. It would be much harder to avoid them if they were still massed there. Too many of them, and he would not be able to enter there at all.

Nightfall would not be upon him any time soon. He would reach the Palace around dusk. That would help. Luckily, the Palace was not in the city proper. It sat upon a large tract of land, surrounded by gardens and forests. He would be able to get very close to it before taking a chance on being seen, if he kept to the trees. On the down side of that, it would be farther than going straight down the roadway.

He would take the trees. He would be able to do nothing if he was caught and/or killed. He would not wait for full dark. That was too many hours away. Twilight on his world, at this time of the year, was long.

If the Jaffa completed the annihilation of the people in the Palace, they would then spread into the city to subdue it as well. No doubt, they were already doing so. His father would have sent messengers to tell the people to flee to the mountains and sanctuary.

Unfortunately, he believed that those able to fight would rally, not realizing that they had no chance against such a formidable foe. Only the old and young would leave for the Old Temple.

As Martouf slipped unobserved into the Palace, he saw his eldest brother on the floor in the foyer at the bottom of the grand staircase. The look of frozen surprise and fear told its own story.

He betrayed his family, and the Goa'uld, in turn, betrayed his brother. Mikelin had always been a greedy, power hungry, selfish libertine. His father knew it full well but he had been torn as to what to do about him. In the end, Mikelin was the downfall of their family, their house, and their throne, just as Martouf felt his father always believed he would be.

After seeing him, and hearing the speech of the Goa'uld being spoken in an antechamber, he realized there were still Jaffa nearby and probably throughout the Palace.

However, he knew his way around the rambling structure, and they did not. He could avoid them for the most part, unless he stumbled upon one by accident. That was possible for there were numerous twists and turns, hallways and chambers. He decided to take one of the back stairways to the upper stories.

Martouf pulled his hand away from his side and looked down at the dead Jaffa. This was the second one he had literally almost run into. The first one had managed to stab him in the shoulder before he managed to kill him. This one had just stabbed him in the side. He was fortunate that there were no others close enough to hear the conflict between them.

He felt that he had been lucky so far, as those two were the only ones that he had come upon unexpectedly. He had avoided several of them. Most were staying on the first floor of the Palace now that they'd killed everyone here.

He had to make a bandage or he would bleed to death before he found his family. He needed to know what their fate had been and whether any of them had been captured and taken rather than killed. He doubted it, but still, he must know for sure.

He sat down and used his knife to cut away some material from one of the maid's long aprons. It was Poltera, one of the kitchen maids. She was lying on one of the landings of the stairs that led up from the wine cellars and then continued all the way to the fourth floor. The apron made long strips and thick pads. He used what was left of it to cover her.

He now had both wounds under pressure bandages. He pulled himself to his feet using the railing along the stairs and began his ascent after disposing of the second Jaffa's body.

He found his father and other brothers on the second floor. He thought he would throw up, but something inside him came to the surface, and he walked quietly to where his father's body leaned over the state dining table, his head resting on a platter beyond it, his face serene.

He had made his request to the goddess, then. They had beheaded his father and all of his brothers except for Mikelin. Him, they had killed with staff weapons and then walked on his body to enter the Palace proper.

Martouf went swiftly to a large ornate sideboard and opening it, he withdrew several large linen and lace table coverings. Taking them with him back to the table, he covered first his father and then each of his brothers. The last thing he did, before leaving the room, was offer their spirits up unto the Goddess of the Mysts of Time, that they might be reborn and live again.

In his father's library, he opened the coffer and withdrew all of the gold, as well as some other valuable items, within it. It was a goodly amount. He placed all of it into a large satchel that was kept in the room for transporting valuables. If any of his people survived, perhaps there would be enough to give each of them a small start on the new world where he would take them. He hoped that those he left behind at the Manor House had followed his instructions and taken valuable items and coin from there. It, too, would help them all.

He had often traveled through the Ancient's Portal, and he would lead those of his people that survived to it and through it, if he could. If he could not, the others knew where to go, as he had told them.

Once he had his people settled, then—then, he would find the Tok'Ra and join them in their fight against the System Lords. He had not needed his father's words to set him on this course. As soon as Martius had begun to tell him what had occurred he had taken that decision.

They did not know the Tok'Ra closely, but they knew of them and had dealings with them. Often, they came here for supplies. He had never met the one that was here last night though. He wished now that he had asked him where to find them when he left. At least then, he would already know where they were. If, that is, the Tok'Ra Justin and Lantash, felt that they could trust him with the information.

Now he would have to find them and that could prove difficult. The Tok'Ra did not want to be found. They worked through stealth and secrecy in amongst the System Lords. If he survived his wounds, he would begin hunting for them soon.

Taking the satchel and throwing it over his uninjured shoulder, he returned to his search. He had yet to find his mother, sisters, and betrothed. Although doubtful, he would hope, until proven otherwise, that they had escaped.

He found his sisters in their bedchambers on the third floor. They were dead, and again he wished to empty his stomach. At least they had not been abused before they were executed, and they had not beheaded them as they had the men of his family.

He hoped they had died quickly, and it appeared that they had. They had fought, as had his brothers and father, all to no avail, of course, but they had died as warriors, all but Mikelin.

This time, he wrapped them in silken sheets, laid them each on their bed, and covered them with their comforters made of winnow's silk and swans down. Then he offered their spirits up unto the Goddess of the Mysts of Time. Last, he covered their faces, as he called for her to come for them. It was all there was left that he could do for them.

They had been so young and beautiful. Twins, they'd had long, golden hair and blue-gray eyes. Both were betrothed, and both were happy and carefree, neither having yet seen their twenty-first year.

Although many years younger than he was, they had still been close. They often confided in and questioned him about things that they could not ask others. He would miss them. One more reason to add to the long list against the Goa'uld System Lords.

He found his mother on the floor in her sitting room. She was alive, but barely. She smiled slightly when he knelt beside her, though it was obvious that she was in much pain. No doubt, the Jaffa either thought her dead or knew that she would soon die.

"Martouf! You are—alive. I was so afraid that they would find you. Why are you here? You, you must—flee. Go to the mountains and—take care of, of our people. F-find Mareena. She took a sword and—left to look for you. P-please, go, my son."

"Let me get you something for the pain, my mother. Then I will take you, and we will go to the mountains, I promise you. But, first, I must give you something."

She shook her head weakly. "No. No time. I am dying—Martouf." Tears filled her eyes. "They killed them all. Your father, your brothers, your sisters. All gone. I—am joining them."

"You will—take with you the—joining set. You must take it as well as your—father's rings. Take the—coronaus, both his and mine. Promise me that you will do this—if you can get to him. Remember, that I loved you…" she smiled slightly, "more than I—should have. The most favored of my sons."

"I have them. I will take the set as well, but first I must care for you."

She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his face, loving him with her touch. "No. Listen. This is—important." She drew as deep a breath as she could and pulled on an inner strength. She must tell him this. "You are a beautiful person, both inside—and outside. You are special. That you have been spared…proves the words spoken…by the priestess, when you were born."

"Mother, please, lie still and let me get you something for the pain and then…"

Her eyes bore into his. "No, you must listen. I am—almost out of time." Again, she drew as deep a breath as her injuries would allow before continuing, "You have a special destiny in the universe, most beloved of my sons. You will—join with another completely, and you shall become—a warrior against the—darkness, the evil, that covers—not only this, but—many other lands and enslaves the many—peoples of the Universe.

She shook her head as he tried to speak to her, placing her fingers over his lips. "It was foretold at your birth. You are a—scion of this house, and—your destiny is as I—have told you. Your name—Martouf Destinyon means—_Warrior of the Light._ It was given you—by the priestess the moment you—left my womb, for she foresaw—what you would become."

She shook her head slightly, still not allowing him to speak. "Take with you the most—important things in this life and in your—character. Honor, truth, justice—strength, determination, and love. You have—much of each of these—within you, my Martouf. You will give much and—you will receive much—in return. You will have both agony—of the heart, and indescribable—joy of the heart. Your mates will love you—deeply unto eternity."

She smiled one last time as she caressed his face. "My dear, gentle, Martouf. Always kind and loving—yet so strong, intelligent, and brave. You will—learn more wisdom as easily as—you learned to give love, for—it is a part of your nature—your character. I loved you well and—truly."

With a last breath, she told him softly, "know that you—take with you my love. Let it—light your way and ease your heart, as yours will light mine. Now," she whispered, as her voice and her life eased away, "It is time for me to go. Goodbye, my beloved son."

"Mother, no, don't, don't go. I love you. I will care for you. Please." He sat next to her, stunned at her passing. She was gone and with her the last of his family. Leaning down he kissed her gently before standing and going to the armoire in the hall and finding her satin sheets and a winnow's silk comforter. He knelt beside her once more, covering her as he had his sisters, his father, and his brothers before offering her spirit to the Goddess as well.

Martouf stood from where he knelt beside his mother, his head bowed down with sorrow. He had loved her very much. She was the one that had been gentle, kind, and loving. Always thinking of others, she had given those gifts to him. She had also been a strong, intelligent, and wise woman. If he was all of the things she said of him, then it was because she had taught him well.

As he stood looking down at her, from somewhere deep inside, he pulled forth the strength that she had assured him he had. He straightened and turned away.

He had reached the age of majority many years ago, but today he had fully become a man. He knew it, felt it with every fiber of his being. Nothing would ever be the same. Youth and youthful things were truly finished, gone. He could look back on the boy, but he saw him, now, through the shadowed eyes of the man.

Pulling in a jerky breath, he forced himself to move forward without looking back. That way lay despair, and he had no time for that now.

His mother said that Mareena had attempted to go after and find him. He must look for her. She was not on the back stairs. Had she escaped? He would check the chambers up here incase she never managed to leave the Palace, and his mother had not known.

He found her in the bedchamber she used when she stayed with them. It was next to his own apartments. She, too, was alive, but barely. He knelt beside her. "Corthay? Is that you, my love?" She whispered.

With those few words, Martouf realized that like he, she had deeply loved another at some time in her life. One that she loved still. The reason she had reached her age without already being joined. He could give her this, at least. Leaning over her, he said quietly, with no hesitation at all, "It is I, my beloved. I am here with you."

"Have you come to take me over with you then? Is that why you are here?"

"Yes. Come, take my hand and we will cross into the mysts together. Would you like that, beloved?"

Her smile was beautiful. "Oh, yes, Corthay. I have waited so long for you to come for me."

"Then come, my love, and be my own. We shall forever be together now."

Martouf watched as her eyes closed and she breathed her last words with her last breath, "I love you until the end of life and beyond, Corthay."

"I know, beloved. As I love you." Then, she, too, was gone and once again, Martouf performed what had become a ritual of sorts, even though not exactly done according to their rites. He wrapped her in satin, before laying her on the bed and covering her with a winnow's silk comforter.

Then he turned and entered his chambers, gathering what he felt was necessary. With one last look around it, he left his chambers…and everything familiar that he had ever known.

His mind and attention on what he needed to do next, he did not hear the Jaffa coming down the hall, until it was almost too late. The battle was swift and decisive. The Jaffa lay dead upon the floor. Martouf clasped his hand to his side again, for he had re-opened the wound, and it was bleeding heavily. He made his way back down the stairs and from the Palace to the relative safety of the forest.

The temple was not far away, and he must check on the priestesses. If he walked swiftly, he could be there within a very short time.

Straightening his back one more time, he stepped forward into whatever the future might hold. If, that is, he even had a future at all. After the last Jaffa, he was beginning to have his doubts, although he felt confident that if he could find the priestesses they would be able to help him enough that he would survive. Perhaps.

Martouf stepped cautiously into the temple. It was almost dark inside, though the long twilight would still linger for quite some time outside. He made his way, slowly and painfully, toward the back of the temple to the panel that he knew allowed admittance to the sanctuary, if you knew the right combination of symbols to press.

He allowed himself a moment to gather his failing strength before he opened the sanctuary door. Once inside he made sure that it closed behind him.

He looked up at the sound of a feminine tread and smiled at the young woman who came to stand in front of him. She gasped as she came close enough to see him. "Highness. We feared that all of the family was lost. Those heading into the mountains claimed that all of the family were killed. Executed."

Martouf nodded briefly. "Yes. All of them. Are the healing priestesses here? I have need of them, if I am not to join my family. In fact, I suspect it may be coming on too late even for them to do anything for me."

The young woman in front of him looked as if she would cry. "I am sorry, my lord, but they accompanied the survivors into the mountains. Many were injured. They needed them."

"We were told to leave the sanctuary only after we knew that the Jaffa were no longer close to us. Then we are to make our way after them. We were to send all survivors that came here to the Old Temple in the Valley of the Light. We have only had one couple come since they left and now you."

He nodded his understanding and tried to smile to reassure her, but his vision was growing fuzzy. Gazing at her with kindness, he said softly, "It is no matter that they are not here. I am beginning to believe that they could not have helped. I have lost too much blood. I must ask you to help me back out into the temple, please, as I am quite sure that you do not want a body in here with you."

"No, my lord, you must lie down and let us look. We have some small abilities and perhaps we can help you. Please, let me help you to the cot that is over there."

He walked, leaning upon her heavily, until they reached the cot, and then he collapsed upon it. "I believe that I am going to join my family. Do not waste your time on trying to heal me; there may be others who will need your energy and strength."

The last thing he heard was an old woman's voice, saying sternly, "You are not going to die. I forbid it. You will rest, and we will take you to the priestesses in the Old Temple."

A small smile tilted the corners of his lips. He did not know her, but she sounded exactly as his nanny had when he was a very young child. She, too, was always forbidding him to do things. Perhaps he would listen to her. Then, he was neither listening nor thinking, for he had passed into unconsciousness.

The first thing he heard on regaining consciousness some time later was the old woman's voice. She still sounded like his nanny. "My Lord, Highness, please, you must, and you will rest quietly. You cannot help anyone if you do not regain your health and strength. You must be our first concern. There are few of us left. Only those of us that can move into the hills and mountains, and that is few enough."

"Hush, now, and listen to me. Your family is gone. The Jaffa are not hunting you, for they believe you died in the Palace along with your brothers. We must allow them to continue to believe that. They will come for you if we do not."

"We are safe for the moment, as are you. You _will_ remain quiet and hidden. Now, stop thrashing around so, and calm yourself. You are causing your wounds to begin to bleed again. Listen to me. You will rest now."

"Hiber, give me the tea. We must help him to rest for he is having night-terrors when he sleeps. The tea the priestesses gave us for him will allow him to rest more comfortably. He has lost too much blood. I believe he is becoming weaker, and I am afraid for him."

"You should be, Anola. You know as well as I that without recourse to the healers, he cannot survive his wounds. The young priestesses did what they could before we left to hide him, but that is little enough. They told you that they did not think he could survive. Only you are stubborn enough to believe that we can succeed where they could not. Old fool."

"Old fool, I may be, but he is the last of our royal family. They were good to us, Hiber. Perhaps they were too good to us, for now that this world has fallen to the Goa'uld, we are unprepared to become slaves and suffer hardship. That is why so many fight and die."

"Only those of us too young or too old will have escaped to the mountains and hills. He must survive, or indeed all is lost to us. Without him, we may as well give up and become that which they wish us to become."

The old man rested his hand on her shoulder. He knew, as well as she, that she was holding onto this young scion to keep her fear tamped down, and her hope alive.

If they could not leave this world, they were as good as dead anyway. The old would be slaughtered and the young would become slaves. He would allow her the dream if only to keep her moving onward, up into the mountain passes. If they could pass through, perhaps they could survive on the other side, but it would be hard, very hard.

The young heir said there was a world to which they could go and people at the Temple would know how to get there. He told them that when he had awakened for a short time earlier. He hoped that he was not simply confusing reality with a dream.

"There. He has quieted. Come, Hiber, we must go on and take him as far as we can before we rest for the night. I will not leave him here alone to be found and killed by those animals. Come, we must push on."

The old man nodded, bending over to grasp the makeshift stretcher. Before he could pick it up, he heard a sound behind him and turned in time to see another man fall to the ground.

He did not recognize him, but he recognized the kind of clothing he was wearing. It was obviously of the court. Who was he? Had someone else from the palace actually survived the attack? Anola was kneeling beside him before he could take a step toward him.

"He must be looking for his lord, Hiber. Perhaps he is even of the Heir's household and the priestesses told him where we were heading. Do you think he followed us? We have been careful to leave no trail."

"I do not know. How badly is he hurt?"

There was no immediate answer, but he could tell from her face that it was not good. "He is—severely injured. I do not see how we can take him with us as well. If there were others, then we could make another…"

The man on the ground moaned and then rolled over, pushing himself first to his knees and then to his feet. "I will walk, thank you. I appreciate the thought, however. Where are you headed? Are there others?"

"Yes, my Lord. They will be in the mountains. We are going there."

He nodded. "I am sorry I cannot help you to carry your burden, but I will not add more to your already-heavy load. I will walk; I assure you. Until I can go no farther, anyway."

"Sir, you are badly wounded. It is coming on for night, the twilight almost gone."

"Nonetheless, I will manage on my own; I promise you."

"There is an old shepherd's cottage not far from here. Perhaps a half hour's walk as slowly as we go. We were hoping to get to that place for the night."

The man nodded. "Then, let us not tarry longer. Please, lead the way for…me."

Nodding their acquiescence, the old couple turned back, lifted their burden, and began once again to walk forward into the deepening dusk.

The gentleman followed slowly. It was not much farther, now. Hiber had not known that Anola meant to stay there for this night, but it would work out well. It was far enough away from the city that they would not be found tonight.

By tomorrow, they would have no one to take care of but themselves. He was sure that both of their companions would be dead long before first light. However, Anola would feel that she did everything she could for the young heir. It would have to be enough to allow her peace of mind, for they could do no more.

Almost a half hour later, the sheepherder's cottage came into view. They lowered their burden onto one of the cots before beginning to take stock of what was available to them.

There was not much, but they had some food with them and there was plenty of water. Hiber was sent to get some, while Anola checked on the two men. Neither looked as if they would survive the next few hours, let alone the night.

She and Hiber ate but, though they offered food, the man refused it. Their young lord was either unconscious or sleeping. She could not tell which. She checked on him one last time, tears springing to her eyes, and fear to her heart. After sending a heartfelt plea to the Goddess of the Mysts of Time, she covered him and turned back to her mate.

Since neither their young Lord, nor the other man wanted or needed anything, she moved to the other side of the hut and lay down on the cot by her mate. Neither of them paid any further attention to the two men across the hut. She had done all she could for the moment, and she needed rest.

Perhaps fate would step in and find a way to save their young leader. Her eyes were heavy, though, as was her heart, and she was tired. She would check on them later. Yes, after she had rested some, she would check them again.

Martouf roused slightly as she covered him, but he did not alert her to the fact that he was awake. It would make her stay next to him, and she was old and worn out with carrying him so far. No matter what he had said, when he regained consciousness, they would not leave him to die in the temple. Thus, they had carried him, these two dear old souls who could barely carry themselves.

At least they would not have to carry him tomorrow, for he felt sure that he would pass before the night was ended. He had told them earlier of the world though he suspected that they thought he was dreaming and confused. Perhaps even feverish. He was not, of course, but they had no way to know that. He also made them promise to carry his satchel to the Temple and divide the gold and jewelry amongst those that were there.

They had agreed only after Anola had chastised him for talking as if he was dying. She refused to believe that he would not survive. He hoped he did not truly disappoint her, and that she would someday forgive him for leaving them alone to face the future. He thought she would.

He could feel the blackness reaching for him again, and he greeted it with relief, for it would take him from the pain of his injuries. He called upon the Goddess before he slipped completely away, and a small smile graced the serenity of his face.

He did not see the other man move to his cot and look into his face. Nor did he see the smile that came over his face along with a look of relief. They knew who he was, and at least one of them expected to have his last request fulfilled.

This was the vision of Lantash's new host, no longer a blurred image in Justin's mind. Seeing him now, it brought him into sharp relief. He wondered why he had not realized it last evening. It did not matter that he had not done so, however, for it was clear to him now.

This was Lantash's new Lifemate, the one who would love him, deeply and purely, into eternity. The one that would share his next Heartmate, and the one who would share in the love of the Soulmate, when she finally came into their lives. Oh, yes, this man was Lantash's eternal Lifemate, and their Soulmate, when she finally came to them, would bind the three of them together forever. Et Aevum. Into Eternity.

_TBC in:** Take With You My Love; Lantash, Justin, and Martouf – The Blending - Part III**_


	3. The Blending Pt 3 TWYML

_Coeurawyn – My heart _

_Carusawyn – my dear one, my dearest one_

_Coeurawyn Mae'tek – My heart's mate _

_Igisadonis – Beloved, used only to a Soulmate, or Lifemate_

_Et Aevum - Into/for Eternity _

* * *

**_Take With You My Love – Part III _**

_**The Blending of Martouf and Lantash**_

**_Lantash, Justin, and Martouf – The Blending _**

* * *

The other man arose from the cot where he was sitting and sat down heavily beside the one the young man had been settled on, leaning against it for support. He looked closely at the man lying on the makeshift stretcher on the cot and realized it was the youngest of the son's of the Royal House of Avery'en. Martouf. 

A smile lit Justin's face accompanied with a look of relief. He knew who he was, and he would have his last request fulfilled.

This was the vision of Lantash's new host, no longer a blurred image in Justin's mind. Seeing him now, it brought him into sharp relief. He wondered why he had not realized it last evening. It did not matter that he had not done so, however, for it was clear to him now.

The relief of knowing who this man would be to Lantash was almost overwhelming. He knew he could entrust him to Martouf and know that he would be cared for always.

This was Lantash's new Lifemate, the one who would love him deeply and purely into eternity. The one that would share his next Heartmate, and the one who would share in the love of the Soulmate when she finally came into their lives. Oh, yes, this man was Lantash's eternal Lifemate, and their Soulmate would bind the three of them forever. _Et Aevum_. Into Eternity.

Justin forced himself to his knees and leaned over to examine him. He was injured badly, but not so badly that he would have died had he received care and the right kind of treatment.

Unfortunately, there was none that would be sufficient to deal with his wounds on this world unless they could reach the priestesses that had gone to the Old Temple. They would not reach them, for by morning, without treatment, Martouf would not be breathing.

The priestesses that had remained behind in their sanctuary were not skilled healers. The older, skilled healers had stayed and helped as many of the people as they could before heading into the mountains with them to care for those that were injured.

They waited until there had been no one else arrive for a few hours before deciding it was time for them to go. The priestesses left behind were simply to point people to a certain valley and temple, which they did. He had thanked them and left.

The younger ones had no way of knowing if the others made it into the mountains without being killed or not. They had been instructed to wait until it was safer before leaving the retreat. They had not yet been willing to leave it, but it mattered not. They were probably safer in their sanctuary than in the forest anyway.

They were not skilled enough to help him to heal, even with both his and Lantash's abilities. He had his doubts about whether even the older priestesses could have healed him, for he believed his injuries to be mortal. Only a Wiccadian Priestess or one from Avilion, of the highest rank and skill, could possibly have prevented his death. His Kataya was one such, but she was gone, had been gone for many years now.

He and Lantash left the temple after talking to the young priestesses, and they finally caught up to the old couple and the man they were taking with them into the mountains. He had been unable to see him clearly, so could tell little about him other than that he looked like he was young, and he was dressed as a rather well-to-do farmer.

He had assumed that perhaps the man they were carrying was their son. He could think of no other reason they would be carrying a young man with them to the priestesses. They had not told them at the Temple who they were carrying into the mountains with them, only that they were carrying someone, and therefore, they would be making their way very slowly.

Now, of course, he realized that they were taking the last of their leaders; the last of the symbols that had defined their world with them to what they hoped would be safety.

Justin closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax against the cot for a time. He would think about what needed to be accomplished in a while. For the moment, he simply wanted to exist and absorb the energy around him.

Lantash's mind would not slow though. This entire mission had been one error and misjudgment after another. He felt the harshness of grief begin to well within him. He had come to love Justin over the years they had been together. Of course, it was not all that many compared to some he had been with, but they had seen a great deal of emotional turmoil in their years as Lifemates.

Justin had dealt with the anguish of the loss of Lantash's previous Lifemate, Dominic. The Lifemate that he had been with for over four hundred years and loved so very deeply. Dominic had been such a wonderful person. Gentle, kind, and loving, yet emotionally and mentally strong, wise, and intelligent.

Poor Justin had lived beneath the shadow of that love for as long as they had been Lifemates. Yet he had never faltered in his own love of Lantash. Moreover, Lantash had come to appreciate and love him for his own attributes and personality over the years.

Then, too, there had been their love of Lantash's mate and their children. Lantash and Dominic's children. How he had loved the woman that was his mate and the mother of his children. He rarely thought of her for the anguish he felt, when she entered his mind, was all-encompassing and could be enough to bring him to his knees.

He had loved her, and his children, intensely and deeply. When she had to leave, and return to the war her people were waging, he had gone to a very dark place in his mind, and Justin had lived through that pain and agony as well as Lantash's wish to cease living. He had put up with more than any host should have to live with.

"_Not true, my mate. Lantash, I, too, loved her and your children. I, too, mourned when she left, not to return." _

"_As for your love of Dominic, four hundred years is a very long time, and if you had loved him less, well, I would have been surprised and dismayed, for it would have meant that you were not the caring, loving being that I believed you to be." _

"_However, you did and you are. You are a deeply caring, intensely passionate, being. It was inevitable that you would love him so completely and eternally with every bit of your very being, all of your heart and soul." _

"_Do not begin to berate yourself with the past again. It is over and dealt with, and we have passed it long ago. You love me, you care for me, and I feel the same for you. You gave me the love I had for Kataya and your children. For that alone, you are forgiven for every imagined fault you have. They are imagined by you, for I do not believe in them. Now come, leave the past where it belongs, and come into the present."_

"_The scion is young, and you could heal him, Lantash. One of us must talk to him. If he will agree, you must take him as your host. You must return with the intelligence we have gathered. I am far too injured for you to heal, and you should stop attempting to do so. It is doing nothing but weakening you, when you will need your strength and ability to heal your new host." _

"_You are very much aware that the time for you to take another host has come. Allow me to die and return to the Soul from whence I came. I will return, as you know. Someday, perhaps, we will even meet once again. Do not mourn for me, when I am gone, for I will live on within you as all of your Lifemates have done before me." _

"_Allow me to step down and take my new place within your heart and make room for your next lover, the next heart within which you will make a home." _

"_Stop talking as if you are already dead." Lantash snapped. "When we die, we shall no doubt die together. You know the chances that he will agree to become a host are slim to none. Stop trying to get rid of me." _Lantash's voice was strangled, his pain at the thought of losing Justin sharp and deep.

His host laughed shortly. "_As if I would do so, Lantash. I love you too much to make the parting easy on either of us, but you know as well as I, that death holds no fears for me and my kind. I will return, just as you shall, if you pass with me." _

"_However, there is no need for you to do so. It is time for you to take a new host. One that is young and strong. I believe this one, when not injured, would fit that description. And since I have looked and seen his wounds, I know they are well within your abilities to heal." _

"_Justin, please stop fighting me and rest, so that I can at least attempt to heal us." _

"_Lantash, no. Stop. I am dying. We both know it. You must take a new host. Please, do not give up now; not after all we have been through together. Our life has had much sorrow, but it has also held much joy. Do not abandon this life just yet. You have much yet to live for and to do. Your fight is not yet ended." _

"_Release me, my mate. Allow me to pass you unto another's embrace, so that I will know you are cared for by them. The mysts of the Soul are coming ever closer, Lantash. You must allow me to crossover. She will come for me soon, if you will but ask it of her. Give me my last request of you, Lantash, carusawyn." _

Lantash sighed and then said, grudgingly, _"You may talk to him. I will say no more. However, if he is the least bit opposed to me, then you will say no more. That is the most to which I will agree." _

"_It shall be enough, coeurawyn, I promise you." _

The Wiccadian opened his eyes and looked around. The old couple was exhausted. They needed rest. He used his abilities to lull them into a deeper more restful sleep, for the old woman was restless in her worry for her charge. Then he stood and slowly made his way to the lamp, relighting it, before returning to the cot and giving his attention to the man lying there.

He sat down beside it again to rest for a short time. Then he rose to his knees again and leaned over Martouf reaching for his mind. Justin was a strong telepath; it took little to enter the other's consciousness.

Martouf awoke slowly. There was a man leaning over him. A blond-haired man with an arresting face. In the light from the lamplight, his eyes looked violet. Such arresting eyes. He gazed into them, feeling them pull him farther into wakefulness. He knew those eyes. He had seen them before.

The younger man frowned, his memory reasserting itself. "You are Justin and Lantash, the Tok'Ra, are you not? I am—I am Martouf. Martouf Destinyon Avery'en of Avoreyon and Arsennia.

"Yes, I remember you, and yes, I am Justin of Sorquesh, the Wiccadian, host of the Tok'Ra, Lantash of Lanaekqa Aroriesh."

"You are the one that came to try to warn us. I remember you well." His voice was bitter as he continued. "My brothers did not believe you. Such foolish pride, they had. I believe my father would have reconsidered had we had more time. I believe my brother sent word to Arawn that you were there."

Justin nodded. "Lantash and I, also, believe this to be true. As for your brother's foolish pride, you did not share it. You believed us."

"No, I did not share it with them, and yes, I believed you. You had no reason to lie to us. I should have tried harder to convince them."

"My poor father. He was a good man. A caring man. His rule was long and prosperous for the people. I wish you had met him when he was younger and not so bowed with age. You would have respected and loved him as his people and his family do. If only…but that is useless thought now. All is lost."

"My people are enslaved or dead. Mostly dead, I would imagine, as they would not give up the fight. So many young men and women slaughtered. So much youthful promise gone, forced too early from this life. The children. So many children, born, and unborn, dead. All because I did not insist my father listen to me."

"I should have told, warned, my mother, my sisters, my—my betrothed. I should have taken them away last night, but I did not. I and only I am to blame for their deaths, for I could have taken them to a safer place. I should have taken them."

"My father was up in years, and he had spent a full life, but my mother, though old, was not yet truly elderly," Martouf whispered as if speaking to himself. "She was slaughtered with the rest. My mother was much younger than my father was, but she adored him. She might not have lived on without him, so perhaps it is as well she followed him into the mysts."

He was almost rambling and Justin allowed him to talk, knowing these were things he needed to both think about and come to terms with. "My brothers and my sisters are all gone, even the youngest of them. They were beautiful, kind, and sweet, my sisters. They died before they reached full bloom."

"My father. He should have passed on the crown long ago. Unfortunately, he did not trust my eldest brother. With just cause, it seems. It was my eldest brother's treachery that brought this upon our house and our people. He has doomed this world to destruction and woe."

"I can only hope that some of our people escaped to the mountains and the Temple that is there. It was built long ago, and it is a place of refuge. The Jaffa cannot find it, and that is well." Martouf lapsed into what appeared to be a very sad reverie.

Justin spoke softly to him, "I am sorry, but I am fairly sure that many of your people that were not taken as slaves were killed. He would have left a small population, but one that was not large enough to rise against him."

"They will have been taken aboard his ship and are being held in holding cells until the world is destroyed. Then those that he feels are fit to serve or breed will be sent back to begin rebuilding, but in a much more primitive way. He will want them to have no technology of any kind."

"We can only hope that some of them know of another world they can escape to once he sends them back to begin rebuilding. The Chaappa'ai will not always be guarded once the populace is subdued."

"Some of your people are in the mountains, if they managed to flee from the Jaffa. I came by ship. I could take them to a new home, but I am dying. I will not see another day dawn."

"But, you are Tok'Ra." Martouf frowned as he tried to remember what he knew of them. "Will your symbiote not heal you?" He asked in confusion.

"I am injured too badly for either of us to be able to heal me. He is trying, but he is only prolonging our death. He, of course, will die with me without another host. He has much intelligence to relay to the Tok'Ra. I had hoped he would survive."

"I believe that I, too, am dying. I would willingly take him, but there is nothing I can do for you, or myself, without a healer or medicines. Perhaps the old couple, one of them would take him if I asked it of them."

Justin shook his head. "No, there is no point in forcing them to try to do something that they would not understand. They would not do it willingly, and Lantash would not go unless they were willing. It will not do."

"Then he will die with you and his information against the Goa'uld with him. Perhaps you could tell them? No, of course you could not. If they were caught, they would give the information. It is possible that they are too old to understand."

He so wanted the Tok'Ra to survive and continue to fight the Goa'uld. He wished there was a way, but he knew that the old couple were not the answer. If only they had made it to the Temple. There would have been hosts available there.

He remembered his earlier plans, the ones he made before he was so badly injured. That, too, was his fault. He had not been listening and watching as carefully as he should, otherwise he would not have encountered that last Jaffa.

Martouf closed his eyes in anguish. "I was going to try to find you. I wished to join the Tok'Ra once my people were settled. What few of them that are left that is."

"_So, Lantash, your question is answered before it is even asked. He was looking for us so that he could join in our battle against the System Lords. He wishes to become Tok'Ra!" _

"_Yes, I must admit you are correct." _

"_I will explain to him. He does not realize that he could be saved by you." _

"Martouf, please listen to what I have to say to you," Justin said quietly. "You are not so badly injured that Lantash could not heal you. I have looked into your body, and I have seen your injuries. There are no serious internal ones. Neither wound, in and of itself, would have killed you. Nonetheless, you have lost a great deal of blood, and there is still some bleeding that must be stopped, if you are to survive."

"Was I not so near to death myself, I could probably have healed you, but I am in too depleted a state to help you. However, if you meant what you said about being willing to take him, Lantash can give you back your health."

"You are offering me life. A life in which I would be able to fight against the evil that took my family, my home, and my way of life."

"Yes."

"Why would you think I would refuse? I am dying. My family, my home, my betrothed, most of my people, are all gone. I have nothing left to keep me here."

"There is a ship, and I could relocate those of my people who have escaped and survived. I would gladly share my body for those things in return. I spoke the truth. I wish to become Tok'Ra. My intent was to begin my quest to find them as soon as my people were in a new situation, a new homeland. I want to begin to actively fight to defeat these beings of evil," Martouf assured him, almost breathless with a newfound hope. Perhaps he would be able to carry on both his and his father's wishes after all.

"Lantash is a very intelligent being, and he is extremely well educated. He has much scientific as well as practical knowledge. He prefers to be an operative and work actively against the Goa'uld. You would not sit in a lab somewhere. You will be quite active against them."

Martouf smiled slightly, as much as his pain would allow. "I understand. I believe that would suit my purpose quite well."

Justin's eyes glowed and Lantash came fore to say to him, "You must realize that we have no royalty, only our Queen, and she is dead. You also must realize that we could be together for a very long time. Perhaps as long as four hundred of your years."

"Moreover, there is a chance that the blending will not work. You are injured, and I am weak from attempting to heal Justin. There is always a chance that we will still both die."

"I understand, but if we do not attempt to blend, then there is no chance that any of us will survive. We will all die. Then, there is no doubt that your information will remain hidden, and what is left of my people will suffer more hardship."

"As for my position, I have none. I am well-educated, however, for I was the youngest son. It was expected that I would never ascend the throne, and so I was indulged in my wish for learning more about many different subjects than, in the normal course of events, would have been part of my education. I do not think you will find me ignorant, nor close-minded."

As for the length of our time together, none of us knows the future, but if I have four hundred years with you, I believe I shall consider myself blessed."

"Then you are—truly willing to become my host?"

"Yes, I am quite willing to take this chance. All I ask is that you do what you can for those of my people that have survived."

"I will promise to do all that is within my power to accomplish for them. I know of a world that is fruitful and the people there will welcome them. They are few and from different worlds. We often take refugees there. It is unknown to the Goa'uld. They will find a place to call home there."

Martouf nodded. "I also know of a world where they could go. Perhaps you know of it, but that is a subject that can await discussion until after we see if you can truly heal me, or if I am closer to death than you believe."

He looked steadily into Lantash's eyes. "I am ready whenever you are. I will rest until you believe that it is time." Martouf closed his eyes, giving Lantash and Justin the time they might need to say good-bye. He could no more get up and walk away than he could fly, but he could shut his eyes as they talked, and it was the least he could do.

As he lie waiting, he thought about his life; the life he had known until now. The youngest son of the Royal Family, he had been indulged from the day he was born.

With no set position in life at the court, he had been freer than his brothers to do as he wished more than they had been. Although he had to learn all of the court rules and etiquette, it had not been taught as stringently to him, as it was to the others. He was glad, for he never aspired to the throne."

It was ironic to realize that had there been a land and throne left, he was now the heir to it. He would have laughed if his situation were not so desperate.

He had been happy exploring and learning. He was fascinated by the ancient civilizations that abounded on his world. He enjoyed sailing, and he had been in the Royal Navy. He had spent time in their army as well. He had traveled through the Chaappa'ai. He had been to and seen many things and many places. Yet home had always called him back. No more would it do so. Now his home would be with the Tok'Ra.

He and his brothers, except Mikelin, had enjoyed doing things together, and he had spent much time with them. They often rode their hosseks into the mountains and remained for days at a time hunting and fishing. They all enjoyed playing at different sporting games and were very active in that way. He loved to fence with them, as well. They had all been fond of one another, and he would miss them dearly.

He had loved his little sisters more than he could say, and he would miss them and their artless chatter very much. He was grateful that they had not been taken as hosts or slaves. He would not have been able to endure knowing they were being used in those ways. They had truly been lovely both within and without, and it hurt him to think that he would never hear them singing or laughing again.

All in all his life up to now had been pleasant and fairly uneventful. Other than losing his first love, he had managed to live through thirty years before anything untoward had disturbed the pleasant tenor of his days. His thoughts slipped back to his world and the place he had known as his in it.

He was heir to his mother's homeland, Arsennia, and had always been so. In the normal course of events, he would have taken Mareena there as his mate, and they would have made it their home.

It was a fertile area some distance from their main Palace. He wondered if the Goa'uld had destroyed everything there. He hoped that Corrin had been in time to warn the people, so that they had time to escape into the mountains, and from there on to the temple.

His mother had come to Avoreyon from Arsennia as a young woman to become his father's mate. He had been much older than her, but she had loved his father, of that there was no doubt. Their joining might have begun as a political arrangement, but it had not stayed that way. Moreover, his father had adored his mother until this very day. They had all had a wonderful example of what a joining should be.

Had he bonded with Mareena, their bonding would not have been as truly loving as a joining should be. He would not have loved her in the way that his father adored his mother, but he knew that as he liked children, he would have been as doting a father as his own father had been.

He had loved and respected his father, that good, kind soul. Though already well into his prime when Martouf was born, he had still found the time and energy to spend with the curious and rambunctious boy as he grew to adulthood.

He had been a cheerful and even-tempered man, except with those that were proven to be wicked and evil. Furthermore, even with those he was fair, and often gave second chances, if he felt they were deserved. He had learned from him that there were degrees to badness, and that he must distinguish those who were not truly black-souled from the ones that were absolutely evil and malevolent.

Thus, he learned wisdom about others from the man that was his father. So much, he had taught him as he grew to manhood and beyond. Martouf had learned much about pride, honor, and respect from him. He had learned about honesty and trust. Moreover, he had learned to forgive when it was deserved, and he had learned the difference between those deserving it and those who did not.

He had learned to set women in a special place of honor. Not a pedestal from which they could fall, for he knew well that they had faults and were not perfect beings, but a place where respect and love could be lavished upon them.

Not all women, of course, anymore than all men, were good. Nevertheless, those he cared for were treated with the love, honor, and respect they deserved.

Finally, he allowed himself to think about his mother. He felt the shaft sink more deeply into his heart. He had adored his mother, as he had no other woman, for she had a special place in his heart. He had always known she loved him deeply, as well.

She had been a light and happy spirit, always smiling and always making his father smile. Since his father, also, was a man given to smiling and laughter, their home rang with laughter often and long. She was wise in the ways of people, and he had learned much about them from her.

She had been tender, gentle, loving, and kind. Rarely did she become angry or raise her voice. He knew it was said that of all the children he was most like her in that way, for seldom did he raise his voice in anger.

However, while it was true that it took a great deal to anger him, when he did become angry it was a very intense emotion. It would sometimes take him many days to overcome it, if the reason for it was sufficient, and he truly felt deeply about it.

So, it seemed he had her temper along with her gentle, loving kindness. She was always there, willing to listen and give advice, her wisdom such that her words would usually prove to be true. She had been goodness, love, and light to them all, and to see that light extinguished caused an agony that almost took his breath.

There was no doubt in his mind that the Goddess would reawaken her. Perhaps someday, if he lived long enough with Lantash, he would know her again.

From her, he had learned to be tender and loving. Gentleness was in her very being, and he had learned that at her side. All of the attributes she had spoken of to him, about him, were nothing but the gifts she had given to him, for she had taught him many of those things.

She and his father. He must be thankful to both of them, if he had even a portion of the goodness she claimed he had. He would do his best to live up to her aspirations for him.

She had told him to take with him her love and indeed, just thinking about her, he felt it glowing in his own heart, giving him some much needed comfort.

For her sake alone, not even counting the rest, the Goa'uld would suffer as much as he could make them. He hoped that he and Lantash had four hundred years together for even that long would not be long enough to repay them for killing everyone he held dear.

The Goa'uld had taken her and her love from him, and for that, he would seek revenge. He believed that women were special beings, for there was nothing in this, or any other world, that could take the place of a woman's love, be it the love of a mother or a heartlove.

He knew this because he had loved his mother and felt the love that she lavished on him. He had also once had a heartlove, when he was much younger.

She had been an ethereal, gentle creature, too good for the world. That had been proven, for she had died and left him bereft. Now, of course, he thought of her with a bittersweet pain. They would never have been happy together had they joined, but he had loved her, and she had adored him.

Sometimes, looking back, he wondered if he loved her because she adored him so completely. For whatever reason, he had loved her and with her, he had learned what it meant to melt in a woman's arms and breathe in her sighs, as she came to completion. What it meant to lie cradled in soft thighs as delicate hands caressed his skin.

While Narissa had been youth's sweet dream, Mareena, the woman chosen for him would have suited him better. However looking back now, he realized that had he taken Mareena, he would still have taken the wrong woman to bond.

He had acquiesced to the woman chosen for him. Mareena was intelligent and independent. She would have made a terrible slave for the Goa'uld. She would have bowed to no man. He had liked that about her, that fierce fighting spirit and determination. Her intelligence and passion often hid the soft feminine side to her that only those close to her saw.

Had they joined, he would have spent his days taking care of several of the estates his family owned, and he would have had children. That was all over now. Never would any of it come to pass.

The children were the only thing he might regret. He had not cared deeply for Mareena, although he had been fond of her. He had believed that in time, he would come to love her, and that he was, in fact, coming to love her, but it had not blossomed fully. She had liked him well enough, as well. They had talked of it often and mated a few times, enough to know they were compatible.

It was not the mating he had known with Narissa, but it was good sex, and he had enjoyed it. They had known that they could make a bonding work, and so, they had been planning to be joined in the harvesting season. Now, although the seasons would turn, his joining would not come.

Nonetheless, while he was unhappy that Mareena had died, he was not so sad as he might have been. He found that, looking at it from where he now stood in his life, he was relieved that it would not come to pass.

Comfortable as their joining would have been, there would always have been something lacking in it. Furthermore, he now knew that it would have been lacking for her, as well. She was with the one she truly wished to be with and he, well, he might have four hundred years to find his true Soulmate.

But that was for the future not at this moment in time. At this moment he had none of the things he had known all of his life. The familiar was gone, and in its place was uncertainty, sorrow, and fury.

In one afternoon, it had all ended. Had he not been out on one of the estates, he would have died with the rest of his family. He had been very fortunate if only in that one way.

He had done what he could after the fact. He knew, without a doubt now, that his immediate family was all dead. He remembered seeing his sisters-in-law's bodies. He frowned, feeling sick, remembering that Violetta had been pregnant.

They had tried to fight, to protect the children. However, it had done nothing, except perhaps, made their deaths and the children's come quicker. Even Martef, the oldest of the children at thirteen summers, had tried to fight, but he had died by his mother's side. A blessing when all was said and done. They were not hosts, slaves, or being tortured.

Mareena, too, had fought. It was obvious she had fought and died as a warrior. The sword lying next to her had the blood of the enemy on it. Unfortunately, she had stood no chance against the Jaffa. She had died, as had they all.

Lying here as Justin and Lantash said their goodbye's he realized that he would miss the friendship of the woman who would never now be his mate. Though they had not been passionate lovers, they had been friends. Yes, he would miss her, just as he would miss the children that they should have had together. As he would miss his mother, his father, his family, and his home.

All the more items in the long list of items, to hold, and for which to seek retribution against, the Goa'uld. That many more reasons to welcome Lantash and his ability to fight them. That much more incentive for him to greet his new life, if not joyfully at first, at least eagerly.

He tried to make his mind blank. He did not want to see the bodies of his sisters, and his mother, or Mareena, and his brothers. His father. The only face he had gazed his last upon that was a pleasant memory was the surprise and fear on the face of his eldest brother, the betrayer of his family. Mikelin had believed the Goa'uld would give him even more power and riches.

He had never liked his eldest brother. Never trusted him. It seemed that he had been correct in his judgment of his character. He was much like his mother from everything he had heard of her. His father's first mate, she had been an arranged match, as had his own mother's.

But, Michaela, his father's first mate was wild to a fault, and he knew his father had always wondered if Mikelin was actually his son. The Goddess knew they were nothing alike in either looks or temperament.

His father had been calm and cheerful. Full of life and fun when he was younger. Kindness and good will had shone from him. Mikelin on the other hand, was greed personified. Yet his father could never bring himself to disinherit him.

He wondered now, if his father had wavered because he was afraid that if he did that, Mikelin would ally with a Goa'uld and raze their world. In the end, he had done it anyway, but looking back, Martouf felt his father had been correct.

The only other thing he could have done to avoid that was either incarcerate him forever or have him executed, and even though he might not believe he was his son, still he had raised him as his son. In all probability, his father could not bring himself to have him sequestered for life or executed. Mikelin, though, had done it to them without remorse.

Mikelin had tried often to convince his father to contact the Goa'uld and become a Goa'uld satellite so they could have access to more riches.

Their people had been unknown to the Goa'uld since they had left centuries ago until Mikelin had contacted them. He had gone behind his father's back, of that Martouf was quite sure. The only thing the Goa'uld had given his brother was death at the end of a staff weapon.

The man sitting beside him had stopped here to warn them of the impending attack. His older brothers, had not believed there was anyway the Goa'uld would bother with them. They had been too dismissive in their treatment of the situation. As it turned out, the attack came even earlier than Justin and Lantash expected it to.

They were caught unprepared. That they had escaped the city was a testament to their abilities as operatives. Only they had not escaped unscathed. Looking back in hindsight, he wished he had followed his own instincts and moved his mother, sisters, and betrothed to one of the outer estates. He wished he had remained at the Palace and attempted to talk his father into calling out the army and putting them on alert.

He was fairly sure that the Army's headquarters and bases had been destroyed from the sky. Their Navy, also, was probably destroyed from above. Not that it was all that large anyway. More of an exploration fleet than a battle-ready group. They had no feuds with anyone so had no need of a large army or navy. He supposed he should find out what, if anything, was left. Possibly, if he survived the Priestesses would have some information. There were so many things that he wished he had done instead of what he did do.

However, there was no point in berating himself over it. It was too late now, and regret would get him nothing but heartache and guilt. The heartache he could not avoid, but the guilt he could dispense with. Both his father and mother had often said that guilt was a wasted emotion that did no one good. They both agreed that feeling it was wasting good energy that should be put toward doing something good and rewarding instead.

"Martouf? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Justin, I am. How are you feeling? Is Lantash going to be able to heal you after all?"

Justin smiled slightly. "No. I have very little time left. In fact, it is time for the transfer to take place if you are ready to accept my mate as your own."

"Yes. Yes, I am ready." Martouf pushed what little trepidation he felt down and attempted to calm himself. Looking into Justin's eyes, he realized that he trusted this man. Calm washed through him leaving nothing but anticipation in its wake. Somehow, he felt sure that Lantash was everything Justin said he was, and he would be a comfort and a companion for him.

"Can you turn partway onto your side or are you too weak?"

"I think I can." He moaned but managed to turn half-way so that he was facing Justin full on. "Now what do I do?"

"Now, you kiss me."

Martouf blinked in stunned surprise. It was an expression that Lantash would, no doubt, come to know well through the years. "Kiss you? Now?"

Justin laughed softy, but it turned into a gasping cough, before he finally managed to get his breathing under control again. "It is the way the Tok'Ra blend, Martouf. Through the mouth, not the neck. They do not wish to leave the scar that the Goa'uld do."

Martouf nodded, saying, "I see. All right. It shall be as you wish."

Justin looked into his eyes and Martouf would swear that they were shining with a violet fire in the moonlight as it made its way into the shepherd's hut, now that the lamp was extinguished. Not glowing from the symbiote, but gleaming with emotion.

He was sure of it as Justin began to speak, "I am passing my heart, my soul's Lifemate, unto you, Martouf. Care for him and love him, as I have, and he will care for and love you in return, until the day that you, also, shall pass into the mysts beyond."

With those words and a soft sigh, Justin leaned forward and placed his hands softly, one in Martouf's hair and one on his cheek, caressing him as a lover would, as he leaned in and kissed him gently, but deeply.

Martouf felt as if he was choking for a moment, and then it was over. Justin pulled back slightly and smiled into his eyes. "Goodbye, my mate. Take with you my love, and may it shine for you both forever." His eyes closed and he slumped down, his head resting on Martouf's chest. He had not yet died, but he was unconscious.

Martouf felt his own hand come up and stroke Justin's hair over and over, until he breathed his last. Then his own eyes closed, and he felt sleep overtake him, his fingers still entwined in the golden curls of Justin's hair.

Lantash hummed tunelessly as he worked on his new host's injuries. Anything to stop the pain of the loss that he was feeling. He repeated this step each time, but it never kept the pain at bay for long. Keeping his thoughts busy elsewhere that is. Humming and pretending he was thinking of other things.

Of course, he often hummed when he did things. Healing, lulling a host to sleep, trying to comfort one of them, even when he was bored. So, he always tried it when he was in emotional pain. Unfortunately, it never worked.

He was trying to avoid the desolation that would come with this newest loss, this parting, but he sighed knowing it would not be held off for long. Justin used to hum with him sometimes...

As the predawn morning hours passed and Lantash worked to heal his new host's wounds, his thoughts returned to their conversation as he and Justin said their goodbyes.

Justin had known all along that Lantash would survive this and go on with a new Lifemate. He had told him of his visions of the future and the loves that awaited him there.

He was still slightly shocked. So many things Justin had hidden from him, so that he would not worry about him. He sighed as he heard Justin's voice again in his mind, telling him goodbye. _"This is the time, Lantash. I have known for a while now that it was coming, though I knew not how or when." _

"_What do you mean, Justin? How do you know this? Have you—have you seen it? _

"_Yes, coeurawyn mae'tek, I have seen it. I have been awaiting it." _

"_Why did you not tell me, Justin? Why have you allowed this to happen without telling me of it?" _

"_Because the heartbreak will be bad enough now, without anticipating it for months or perhaps years. I did not know when or how, Igisadonis, all I knew was that when you meet your Heartmate, I will not be with you." _

"_Did you know last night when we met Martouf?" _

"_No. I did not recognize the scene until we reached this place. Once I looked at him here, I realized that he was the shadowy, fuzzy figure in my visions. I knew then that we were right to come here." _

"_This is how it is supposed to happen as long as this thread is intact. You will have much happiness in the future, my mate, but I am afraid that there is also sorrow." _

"_No, before you ask, I do not know what events give you either the joy or the sorrow, for I have only the feelings and a few glimpses of shadowy events that I could not make out." _

"_It is possible that Kataya or your children are part of your joy, as I sense them close to you when I feel it, but that does not take place for a very, very long time. The sorrow is not defined with even that much." _

"_There is another thing that I wish you to know. I also see the two of us together at some point far into the future. Not as Lifemates, but perhaps as brothers of the heart. If the portends remain the same, I will see you again, amat wyn, I promise you." _

He had not been able to answer for a time, but it had eased the parting considerably. He would see Justin again. Not as a Lifemate, true, but as a friend and brother.

It helped to think of that. Moreover, someday he would again see Kataya. If the portends stayed the same. If. That was the crux of the matter. If. Well, for now he would believe that they would stay untouched by time. It was the only thing he could hold onto.

He sighed to himself as he replayed the rest of their goodbye. Justin had held him and caressed him as he told him, "_I have loved you well, my heart, as you have loved me. I will take the love you feel for me with me into the mysts, and it will light my way. Remember that the more joy and love, happiness and contentment that you feel, the brighter my light shall shine." _

"_Never doubt that I loved you, just as I know that you loved me. Do not compare your love for me to other loves you have had, Lantash, for the love you hold for me is unique and special, as each of your loves have been and as every new love you have will be special and different from any other." _

"_Never will I regret choosing to blend with you, for you have given me so very much. More than you will ever know or would believe, if I told you of it. Just believe that my love for you is deep and true and will not falter. It will live on, just as your love for me shall live on within you." _

"_I have one last thing to tell you. The love between you and Martouf will be born swiftly, and it will grow deeper as time passes. It will soon be deeper than any other you have ever known, though you will not realize it for quite some time. When you do, you will realize that he is an eternal Soulmate of yours, even as Dominic was." _

"_I know you will not accept my words now, and you will probably forget them in time, but the day will come when you will remember them, and you will know why it is so." _

"_You and he will have much in common, and you will blend together so perfectly that you will not even be aware of how deeply attached you are to one another or how deeply blended you are. The two of you, while still retaining your individuality, will blend into one being in many, many ways." _

"_One day in the distant future you will both realize that your blending gave birth to a new being. You will be very aware of it at that time, and you will be content to have it so." _

"_I have loved you and I will love you, Justin. I will miss you greatly, as you know. You take my heartlove with you." _

"_And you shall take with you my love, Lantash, as it is meant to be. It is time for me to go now. The Mysts await me." _He had gone then and talked to Martouf. After Lantash left him, Justin said goodbye one last time. Lantash had stroked his hair, all he was capable of doing at the time, as Justin passed over.

Soon, Justin would be completely gone from him. Only a memory. But a good and loving memory. A light unto the dark places.

He sighed and brought his thoughts back to his present endeavor. Justin had been correct about Martouf's injuries. They were not difficult though the one in his side had been deep and still bleeding. Once he had stopped it, the wound had proved to be no problem. That one being the worst of the two he had healed it first and he was now repairing the last of the wound on his shoulder. There had been no complications or problems. They, symbiote and host, would both survive to fight another day.

Dawn was just beginning to break. He would have to move Justin's body off them and…what was his new host doing? Why was he getting up? He hadn't quite finished healing him. Almost, but not completely. He remained silent and still waiting to see what Martouf would do next. He was picking up Justin's body. What was he doing with it?

Ah, he was laying it on the cot and covering it with a covering he found in one of the chests. His pain over Justin ran through him as he felt Martouf's own pain when he stood and looked down at Justin's face, a face quite beautiful in repose. But then, most of the Wiccadians were a beautiful people both within and without.

He was surprised at the sense of loss the young man felt for this man he barely knew. He searched a little deeper into his new host's psyche and was not surprised to find that Martouf loved most living things, some more than others, and some very deeply.

Oh, Goddess, he was gentle and loving. So much like Dominic. Lantash gasped at his thoughts. If true, then his heart would be broken many times, and it explained his grief over Justin.

Lantash sighed and his own heart ached even more. This one would need much emotional protection and support, for the life he had now chosen was very cruel to them all. He would pick up the pieces of his heart many times in the coming years, of that he was sure. Just as he had Dominic's.

Even with what he had just learned, he was surprised when Martouf dropped to his knees beside the body. "I will tend and care for Lantash for you; I vow this on your death. The death caused by my people, by my family. Had you not come here, you would have had many more years with your soul's Lifemate."

"I cannot give you back to him, but I will do my very best to comfort and console him in his loss. I will defend and protect him to the best of my ability. I will attempt to always soothe, lighten, and unburden his heart, for I believe that it is easily broken, although he shows it not."

"Most of all, I give you my pledge to love and cherish him for the rest of our life together. I know, from what you showed to me and what I already feel, that I shall come to love him as intensely, as passionately, and as deeply as you have done, until our time together is no more."

"I promise this to you, as I offer up your spirit to the Goddess of the Mysts of Time, that you might be reborn and live again." He covered Justin's face and stood. There was nothing else he could do here for the moment.

The sun was coming up. Lantash had done exactly as Justin had assured him he could, and he was practically healed this morning. It was time to start a new day and a new life.

After covering Justin's body, Martouf turned to the old couple on the cots on the other side of the small room. They were still asleep, no doubt worn out from the horrors of the day before. He did not wish to wake them, and so, he gathered his clothes, found some cleansing fluids, and made his way outside and down to the nearby stream.

Once there, he stripped off his clothes. He was glad he had enough presence of mind yesterday to pick up a change of clothing while at the Palace. He had shoved it into the satchel with the gold.

He had also taken his mothers joining circlet, and the other jewelry that went with it, given to her by his father, as well as her signet and Coronau. Thinking about it now, he was relieved that he had been cognizant enough to take his father's rings, signet, and Coronau, the emblems of his station and estate. He would not have wanted them, or his mother's circlet set, to fall into the hands of the Goa'uld. That he take them had been one of her last requests, as well.

They were probably worth a great deal, but more importantly, they were of value to him for the memories they would bring. Moreover, he would be able to give the joining set to a mate if he ever joined. Yes, those things he would keep for what they meant to him, not their monetary value. The Coronaus he would leave with his people and they would do with them what they would. It mattered not to him now, for the monarchy was no more. There would be no offspring to reclaim their world, their people, or their throne.

Normally, his mother's circlet set would have gone to the eldest son's wife, at his mother's death. Now, he was not only the eldest, but also, the only son. Her joining set was all that he took of her, as he left, aside from her love as she would have wanted him to do, just as his father would have wanted him to do. He knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. That and the values they had instilled within him. Those he would have as long as he lived.

He stepped into the stream and then dove into the pool a few feet away. It did not take him long to bathe and soon he was out and drying himself in the sun, since he had forgotten a towel, if there even were any in the hut.

He frowned, wondering how he was supposed to know if Lantash was all right. He had heard nothing from him this morning, but he remembered hearing him after they had blended. Sitting up straighter, he asked, within his mind, _"Lantash? Are you well? What is happening? Is this the correct way to communicate with you, or need I do something more? Can you hear me?" _

He felt the warmth of an embrace, and then he heard him say, "_I am quite well, only a little tired. Yes, this is how we communicate, you need do nothing more, and I can hear you. I will become dormant for a short time soon, but you must awaken me before we leave for the Temple." _

"_How do I awaken you? Just by talking to you? Like this?" _

"_Yes. I will ignore everything except my name, but saying it will bring me out of my dormancy. You must agree to awaken me before we begin the walk into the mountains, though. If you do not, then I will not rest, now." _

"_If it is that important to you, then of course, I will awaken you. Will it take me long to become more aware of you? I do not—feel you within me. Why is that?" _

"_I am just now beginning to completely blend with you. I did only enough blending when we joined to allow me to heal you easily. Now, I will begin our deeper blending if you are willing." _

"_I am willing. I welcomed you last night, and I still welcome you today. I am fully aware of our situation, and I am completely content to be your host. I hope you will soon learn to trust me, and that it will not prove difficult." _

"_No, it will not. Once I complete the blending, we will not be able to lie to one another. Keep things from one another, yes, but not lie. You could not hide a character flaw if you wished to, for those are part of your being." _

"_Therefore, I will know if you are an honest, honorable person, upon completion of our blending, just as you will know about me. I do not believe that either of us will be disappointed or surprised by what we find within the other." _

He felt Martouf's small smile_. "Nor do I, Lantash, nor do I." _

**_TBC in: Take With You My Love – Lantash-Martouf POV, Part IV – Into the Future_**


	4. Into the Future Pt 4 TWYML

'_Coronau – crown _

_Mer cariad kea – my dear one _

_Cariad - Dear_

* * *

**_Take With You My Love - Part IV_**

_**The blending of Lantash and Martouf **_

**_Lantash and Martouf – POV – Into the Future_**

* * *

It did not take long for the sun to dry him except for his hair. He pulled on his clean clothes and headed back to the little shepherd's hut. It might not be much, but it had given them shelter and cots to sleep upon, and they could not ask for more. 

Martouf sighed to himself, hating to bring up the subject of Justin, but it must be finished. His family he could neither cremate nor bury. Justin, on the other hand, could have either. He must ask Lantash which he should do before he became dormant.

"_Lantash? Are you still awake?" _

"_Yes, I will be for a few more minutes as I am preparing to finish our blending. What may I do for you?" _

"_Nothing for me,"_ Martouf stated quietly and softly. _"However, you must tell me that which you wish done for Justin. I can do whatever you will." _

"_Nothing more needs to be done, Martouf, but thank you for thinking of it." _

Martouf frowned. _"This is not like my leaving my family where they were without burial, Lantash. We are in the forest. Something will come and find the, the body. I—well, I assumed you did not want that to happen."_ Martouf felt uncomfortable.

Lantash '_shook'_ his head. _"That will not happen, Martouf. Justin is Wiccadian, as he told you. He will be taken. We need do nothing further for him. It would not surprise me to find him gone when we return. You spoke to the Goddess of the Mysts of Time for him, and he shall not be left behind here. I promise you that is true." _

Martouf blinked in surprise. _"You mean the Goddess will come and—and—take his body?" _

"_Ah, not exactly, but, yes, I suppose…in a way. His body will become one with the Mysts and then it will return to his home-world where he will someday be reborn. Your request for him will be granted." _

"_That never happens to us. I mean, our bodies stay behind. I do not understand. If they have the same deities as we, then…"_ His voice trailed off in confusion.

"_Your deities are similar, and though not exactly the same, still your request was heard by the Goddess of his people. As for why his will be taken when yours are not, it is because your people are very young compared to Justin's, Martouf. His people are quite ancient, and by that, I do not mean the race that is sometimes referred to as the Ancients. I simply mean they were born of the Mysts during the beginning time, but after the First-Born and some of the 'others'." _

"_Your people will be reborn anew, but as infants. Justin, well, he will have a choice of where, or if, he will again be born and if he does, it will probably be as an adult. I believe he will, but I do not know that with absolute certainty." _

"_I cannot even tell you with any certainty exactly how old Justin was. That he was not born within the first three ages of the mysts, I know, but that is all. I have reason to believe that he was born during the fifth age, but that is only speculation on my part. Nor can I tell you the times or length of the Ages of those born of the Mysts. All of that is shrouded within the minds of the First-born and the All." _

"_I cannot explain it, for I do not completely understand it myself. However, it will happen. His body will not remain here. As I said, we need do nothing more for him than you already have." _

"_I see. In that case, perhaps I should awaken Hiber and Anola, if they are not already up, and have them eat and ready themselves to continue our walk to the Old Temple. The sooner we arrive there, the sooner we will complete our tasks and be able to return to—to wherever it is we need to return." _

"_I am sure that would be a wise decision. As for where we will return, we were on our way to the Tok'Ra base. I only hope it has not had to move since we were last in contact with them. If it has, then it could take time to find them." _

"_Do they often have to move? _

"_Only when a System Lord finds out where a base is. We have several bases so that we are not all together at any given time. Some have remained undetected for many years, while others have had to move often." _

Martouf frowned at him. _"Is it always the same bases that have to find new homes then? If so, then there must be an informant among you." _

"_Yes. There was, but he is dead. It has not happened since he was caught. That does not mean that it cannot happen again. I do not believe that the base has moved; I am simply aware that it is a possibility." _

"_I see. That is good to know. How long has it been since you were at the base?" _

"_Well over a year, now. The last I heard, our group has not had to relocate, and before I left on this mission, it had been many years. We must hope it remained and continues to remain that way." _

"_We will. For now, though, you should rest. It will not take long to eat, and then I must awaken you. Sleep for now." _

_Lantash agreed, "Yes, I will in a moment or two, I have almost completed our blending. Thank you." _

_Martouf stepped into the small orchard behind the little hut and picked some fruit for his breakfast. "You are welcome. I hope you like fruit." _

"_I do, but if I am dormant, I will not taste it anyway." _

Martouf nodded, realizing he already knew that. In fact, he suddenly became aware of knowing many, many things he had never known before. Then he felt Lantash drift off into his dormant state, but now he could still feel him. His moment or two was over, and they were now fully blended.

Martouf was excited about all the new knowledge he had gained, but he had no time at the moment to revel in it. He could do that later. For now, he had things he must do. Eating his fruit, he turned, walked back to the hut, and went inside.

He went first to the cot and saw that Lantash had not lied to him. Justin was gone. Only his clothing remained.

Martouf stared in shock for a few moments, and then he realized that he was now joined with a being who had seen and lived through much in his two thousand years. He should become used to seeing things that were beyond human comprehension. No doubt, he would learn that a great many things that he believed impossible, were not impossible at all.

He realized the old couple was awakening, so he folded the clothing that had remained and placed it into his satchel. As clothing, it was ruined, but the cloth that was intact might be used for something. His people would have had time to gather little and even small things could be an important item for them.

He found the water bucket and made his way to a spring that emptied into the stream. After filling the bucket with the clean water, he took it back to the hut.

He wondered if the old couple would think he was crazy when he told them what had happened to the other man. Maybe he should say he died and that he had taken care of the body? He wasn't sure what to say to them.

For that matter, what was he to say about his own healing? The truth. There was no other way. He sighed and hoped they knew of the Tok'Ra, so that he would not have to explain that he now had a Goa'uld that was not a Goa'uld within him.

He turned back to the hut. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. All he could do was his best.

He entered the hut to find the old woman staring at the cots in both amazement and distress. She had not awakened as she had planned to do, and somehow during the night her two patients that had been near to death had gotten up and left, she assumed together.

As he entered the room, her eyebrows rose in what was obviously a question as she looked at him in astonishment. "Highness, you are awake and—recovered. How can this be?"

Martouf walked over and set the bucket down on the washstand next to the sink before turning and motioning to both of them to be seated. When they finally did, he, also, sat down, facing them.

"I do not know if you are aware of the Tok'Ra?" He asked softly. At their nods of understanding, he continued, "The man that followed us here last evening, Justin, was Tok'Ra. As you know, he was very badly injured. So badly injured that his symbiote could not heal him. They were both dying."

They again nodded their understanding, so he pushed onward with his explanation. "My injuries, although killing me, were not bad enough to cause my death if I had been able to reach the priestesses. Justin felt that his symbiote could heal me if I was willing to take him and allow him to live instead of dying with him."

"One of my father's dying wishes was that I join the Tok'Ra and fight the Goa'uld. It was also the direction I had chosen for myself before I learned of his request, so joining with Lantash was something I wished very much to do. As you can see, he was able to heal me, and he is now resting himself."

"While it will mean that I shall be with the Tok'Ra, I will first make arrangements for you and the remainder of our people, to go to a safe world and start over. I will not stay with you, but I promise you that I will see you safely there. If we cannot go through the Chaappa'ai, then we will take his ship and go to a world where you can all stay."

The old woman looked at him with tears running down her cheeks. "I am very grateful to them, Highness. And while I wish you were coming with us, I understand your desire to fight the Goa'uld, and so, I will not try to change your mind."

"I am relieved that you are alive. We will know that our king is somewhere in the universe fighting this evil. Someday you or your children may return. That would be a good thing."

He smiled at her saying, "My name is Martouf. Please use it, for it is the only title I will use now. There is no longer a throne or a king on this world. Lantash is my symbiote's name should you need, or desire, to talk to him."

"For now though, I suggest that we eat something quickly and be on our way to the Temple. There is an orchard in the back and the fruit is good if you wish to eat some of it. As you know, I brought water from the spring. It will not take more than a few hours to reach the Temple, but I would like to leave as soon as possible, if you please," he requested softly.

Both of them nodded their agreement. Less than an hour later, they were on their way, making much better time now that they did not have a person to carry with them.

They had not asked about Justin's body, and he had not told them anything. They must have assumed that he had taken care of it. Perhaps thinking that he had used his zat'ni'ktel and disintegrated it. It would have been an option had they been desperate, but thankfully that choice did not have to be made. Thinking of it now, he wished he had done so to his family even though it could well have alerted the Jaffa to his presence even more than covering them had.

For that, they might have believed a servant had been overlooked and therefore done what they saw as their duty to their king and his family members. No doubt, they would not have been excessively concerned if they believed that was all it was.

Martouf had awakened Lantash as they readied to leave the little hut. _"Lantash, we are almost ready to proceed to the Temple. Lantash? _

"_I am awake, thank you, Martouf. Are they comfortable with you now being Tok'Ra?" _

"_Yes, they are very relieved that I am alive and well. They seemed to understand about the Tok'Ra because I had little to explain. Why did you have me awaken you, Lantash?" _

"_So that we would both be very alert in case the Jaffa spread out into the countryside. I do not wish to run into a patrol of them. They will travel a long way in search of anyone that might have escaped." _

"_I see. In that case, it is just as well that we will be evacuating the people. The Temple has never been discovered, even when the Goa'uld ruled here. We do not know why they cannot see it or why they avoid the Valley of the Light, but that is how it is. Unfortunately, it is also against our beliefs to hunt in that valley and we cannot bring ourselves to live there. It was meant as a refuge only, as far as we know, and that is all for which it has ever been used." _

"_Often, when two Goa'uld would fight over this world, the people that could would simply disappear until it was over. The Goa'uld tried to find out where they all went, but they were never able to access it even when shown where the opening was. They simply could not pass the entrance. They tried to destroy it, but they could not, so they made laws against going there." _

"_Sometimes I think that our reluctance to live or hunt there is from that rather than the fact that it was a refuge. Nevertheless, I never knew that for a fact. My father felt the same way about it. We are a long-lived race, so it is not so many generations back to when the Goa'uld were here. Even so, the only information we have is what I just explained to you. We have never found any other recorded history about it although there were some tablets found long ago. I do not know exactly what happened to them, but I suspect they were replaced in the underground chamber where they were found." _

"_That is interesting, Martouf. I hope there is nothing there that works against a symbiote or we may have to allow our companions to gather the people and bring them to the ship. We will move it as close to it as we can, but it will still take some planning if that is how we must work." _

"_I do not believe there is anything like that. Tok'Ra have been there before. At least, they have been in the Valley of the Light, so I am quite sure they have been within the temple as well." _

"_Good, then there is one less obstacle in our way. The old woman is having trouble walking, Martouf. We must carry her." _

Martouf hesitated, then nodded before moving to her side. "Anola, you are in pain. I will carry you." He told her quietly, just before swinging her up and into his arms. He and Hiber could walk much faster than she could, although Hiber was as elderly as she. He did not seem to have the painful joints that she obviously had.

She squawked as she automatically threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Highness, no, you must not."

"Martouf."

"What?"

"My name is Martouf. And you are very light, you know, even more so now that I have the added strength of the Tok'Ra. Do not fidget, you will make carrying you uncomfortable and difficult," he told her calmly.

She appeared to freeze in his arms and though he said nothing more to her, it was quite some time before she relaxed.

He smiled as she finally laid her head on his shoulder and fell into a light doze. He could not believe how very light she felt or how very strong he felt. He knew that he would be able to carry her without tiring overmuch. Another benefit to being Tok'Ra.

Hiber walked quietly with him as they made their way through the wood. Martouf was very aware of Lantash keeping watch as they walked along. It was quiet and serene here in the forest, as if the day before had never happened. It was redolent with this false sense of peace, and therefore it could lull one into a false sense of security.

He was very thankful to Lantash for insisting on being awake and adding his enhanced senses to protect them.

If they could continue at the pace they had set, they would reach the Temple more quickly than he had expected. He doubted that Hiber could keep to it though he seemed to be fine. "How are you doing, Hiber? Do we need to rest? Do not," he said sternly, "lie to me. I wish the truth, please."

"I am doing quite well, Highness. I was a gamekeeper in the Palace Forest for many years and walked long distances in the wood and mountains daily. I have continued to walk long distances even though I am now on a pension."

"Well, I was on a pension. I do wonder what I will do now. We brought what gold we had with us, though; we know that if we leave here we will need something with which to begin again. We will not be the only ones in that situation. We have faced hardship before; I do not doubt that we can face it again. We are a hardy people," he said as he shifted the pack on his back.

"I wish that I could tell you, Hiber. I brought all the gold I could get into the satchel and still have room for my mother and fathers personal effects and a change of clothing. I am hoping that the others will have taken things from the manor house as I ordered them to. It is my hope that there will be enough to give everyone some, so that they are not destitute along with everything else."

"Would you like for me to carry either Anola or the satchel, Highness? I am still quite strong, and I believe I could carry her, or the satchel, for a while. She is small and weighs little, as you said. Small but mighty," he told him, with a smile in his voice.

Martouf sighed. "Martouf, Hiber. My name is Martouf. I am no longer using a title for there is nothing left to tend and care for. As for carrying either of them, no I am doing quite well thanks to Lantash. I am amazed at the extra strength."

"As for Anola being small but mighty, that is true. She is very like the nanny I had when I was very young. She, too, was always forbidding me to do things. As for you, you must concentrate on keeping a good steady pace so that we will reach the Temple as soon as we possibly can."

"Yes, Sire."

Martouf sighed again, but did not try to correct him. Frowning to himself, he wondered if insisting they call him Martouf was a mistake.

"_I believe it is, Martouf. They have nothing left, and the world, as they knew it, has disappeared. You, as who you were, gives them a thread of hope to hold onto. You are still here. Their monarchy is still alive, albeit without a Palace or a throne. Still, even with nothing, you are a symbol to them. Allow it them, if it gives them peace. It hurts you not at all, but it gives them much comfort." _Lantash counseled quietly.

Martouf '_nodded'_ in response before answering, "_I believe that I was coming to that very conclusion, also, Lantash. It has just occurred to me that perhaps I should not take one of the last familiar things they have known away, when everything else, too, is gone from them. I wonder if they had family or if they were already alone in the world?" If so, it will not be such a shock to them at this time." _

"_I am surprised that Anola could have carried me so far, Lantash, but perhaps that is why she is having such a difficult time walking and moving around today. I am surprised at her strength." _

"_I am sure that is one reason she is having trouble today, Martouf. Her ability to carry you so far was no doubt due to her desperation. Humans can do many things in certain circumstances that they cannot normally do. I am glad that her emotions gave her the necessary strength." _

"_Yes, as am I, Lantash. As am I." _

"Do you know if there were many others that escaped, Hiber? The priestesses did not tell me how many they knew about. Of course, we do not know if they actually escaped and were able to make their way to the Temple without being captured or killed," Martouf said quietly.

Hiber sighed deeply, before answering, "I believe there were many, but I know no numbers. I saw many fleeing with children and what little they could carry. While the Jaffa were taking prisoners, many did manage to leave. Afterward, anyone they found they killed. We saw many dead in the streets."

"We waited until late dusk to leave our home. We were lucky as we had one of the old hiding places in our home from when the Goa'uld were here centuries ago. It has been used for storage for the centuries since then, and so, while still '_hidden_', it was kept up well. The Jaffa walked through our home, but did not find us.

"We saw them destroy the Army installation from the sky before the invasion started, and we knew then what was happening from the old stories that were told. I am an historian as a hobby, so I have read many accounts of the past."

"So many did not understand what they were seeing and know enough to flee. We waited to see if our sons and daughters would arrive but they did not. We sent all of the younger grandchildren into the mountains with the eldest of our grandchildren that were at home today. We can only hope that they will be awaiting us there."

"The eldest wished to stay and fight, but we sent her to take charge of the children, and any other children she found along the way that were without a caretaker. We can only hope that she gathered many for they will be the only thing that will keep our people alive. Most of the young women and men were either captured or killed."

"The eldest of our granddaughters would not normally have been home today and neither would our eldest grandson, but her place of work was shut down while they did some work on the roof and he was home suffering a slight indisposition."

"She is very levelheaded and a good hunter and tracker. I made sure she had both gold to start anew with and weapons with which to defend them. She knows these woods from years of rambles with me, so if anyone could get our grandchildren away safely, it was her. Our grandson, also, is very good at those things, although not as good as his cousin."

"It is our belief that many of the children escaped, as I told you, for those that realized what was happening sent their children away with a family member. We will know when we arrive at the temple."

"Thank you for telling me Hiber. It gives me hope for our people. I am sorry about your sons and daughters, though. It saddens me that so many families have been lost or separated."

"I was on an outlying estate conducting some long put off business and knew nothing about the attack until the Palace steward come to tell me. I returned to see if my family was alive and that is when I was wounded. My mother was still alive, but she died shortly after I found her. None of the children in the Palace survived. They were all killed."

"We were told last night that it was possible an attack was being planned, and I believe that by tonight my father would have put the army on alert. He never had the chance to do so. I regret very much that we did not act at once instead of wondering if it was rumor or truth."

"It is not your father's fault. He had to give it thought, not jump to conclusions, and panic the people over nothing if it proved to be untrue. As for your family, I am sorry for your loss, Highness, but we must thank the Goddess that you were away. For without you, there would be no hope at all."

"Hiber. Hiber, you know I cannot stay. I cannot remain with my people. They must learn to tend to and care for themselves. It sounds as if most of the survivors will be young enough that they can be brought up into a different world, a world without Royalty."

"You must all strive for this. Your new home should be run by the people, for the people. Do not fall into allowing one person to rule. While it is true that my father was a just man, as were most of his forefathers, not all men, or women, for that matter, are just. Do not allow any one _person_ to set themselves up as your leader."

"You choose who shall lead you. If I was going to be there to see to it, I would also be sure that women are in your government, for they have insight that men do not always have. I wish you to see to it that happens if it is at all possible. We have had women in positions of power within the monarchy, so you may use that as a reason to include them in your government. You may even find that a woman, perhaps one of the priestesses, would be a good person to set in charge until you have a formal idea of how you wish your new world to be run, and perhaps even then you will choose a woman. It would, perhaps, be best at first so that there will be fewer tensions within the population that is left.

There is also the very real possibility that others will already be on the world where you go, so it will have been their world first, and you may be subject to their laws and government. We must wait and see."

Hiber walked beside this young man who was now his Liege. After a time, he said slowly. "I understand, Sire. You are thinking of the evil of Mikelin, your brother. He was never your brother, you know. Never doubt that. None of his blood flows through your veins."

"The people would have revolted against him, and Pietrik would have been crowned. He would have been a good and just king as was his father before him."

"Your father worried for naught. The Army would never have followed Mikelin. Perhaps that is why he went to the Goa'uld. I must assume he is the cause of this, as no one else would have done such a foolish, stupid thing so recklessly."

"Yes, I believe he was behind this, Hiber. I believe, also, that my father was always afraid that if he denied him the throne that he would ally with the Gao'uld. He did it anyway, so my father's care was for naught. Mikelin is dead, by the way, killed by the Jaffa. I cannot say that I am sorry for I am not, but neither will I allow bitterness for what might have been to cloud my life."

"He is dead and gone; his evil has been punished. I may always hate him, but in a way, his insane greed, malevolence, and utter stupidity have given me a true purpose in my life. This is what I am meant to do. Fight these beings that are so full of hatred and evil."

"I understand, and I agree with you, my Lord. None of us can afford to let hatred guide us, regardless. I will always hate him, but it shall not rule my life anymore than it will rule yours. Fight them you must, for evil such as they are must be stopped. It cannot be allowed to flourish. It cannot be ignored nor placated, for it would only grow stronger and more evil."

"You would make a fine leader, if you were to stay," he said quietly, "but I understand that you must go. We will not forget you, your mother, or your father. You are much loved by the people, Lord Martouf, for you have never been known to be other than polite, kind, and generous. We will keep you in our requests to the Goddess, and we shall ask her to aid and protect you."

Martouf swallowed the lump that had arisen in his throat and with Lantash's help, he pushed the rush of emotion away, still his answer was heartfelt. "Never will I forget my people, Hiber. I will remember you always, and you and Anola will hold a special place in my heart, for without you, I would have died along with my family. I thank you both from the wellspring of my heart."

He felt Hiber clasp his shoulder and glanced over at him. The old man's lips trembled for a moment before he mastered his own emotions, saying, "I remember hearing your mother use that phrase. She would always end her addresses to us with a request to the Goddess."

"She would say, "My good people of Avoryon, I end with a wish from the wellspring of my heart to the Goddess of the Mysts of Time that she help and protect each and every one of you. May you all have her guidance and support in your endeavors, and may you have her love and comfort in times of trials. May the wellspring of your hearts be full of her love and kindness."

He paused before saying softly, "I heard her speak many times, and always she said that. We always felt as if our hearts were full after listening to her. She was a wonderful woman, your mother, and a good and fair ruler as was your father. You have nothing to be ashamed of in your lineage, Highness."

He stopped again as if unsure of his next words. Then he asked, "Were you aware that a vision was visited upon the priestess when you were birthed? And that the priestesses named you?"

Martouf caught his breath, not breathing for a moment, as he heard the old man's words. "I—my mother told me as she lie dying. I was very—upset at the time, and I only remember parts of it. I believe that when I think on it, I will remember more, although she had little time left; I do not know if she told me everything."

Hiber nodded. "I am an old man Highness, older than your father by many years. We are a very long-lived race compared to some, though, as was mentioned earlier, so I may have many more years ahead of me. I must confess that at this time, I am very glad we are, so that I am here to tell you that which you should know. I will tell you what was related to me, for I agree with your mother, and it is time for you to be told. I was in the Palace the night you were birthed for as I said I was gamekeeper there for many years. You were no more than five or six when I retired from your father's service, for I was getting on in years even then."

"Your mother labored very long with you. It was a difficult birth. You were born with a caul over your face. Those who are superstitious said it meant you would someday be able to speak with your mind to others. The priestess saw more in it than that though, as she was given a vision by the Goddess as you were delivered of your mother's womb."

"She named you Martouf Destinyon Avery'en at the moment you entered the world. She told your mother, and thus, the others in the room—your father, and the attendants, that you would be a beautiful child that would grow to be a beautiful adult, both within and without.

"You would be kind and gentle, caring of the people and those in need of help. You would be courageous, determined, and strong willed but never demanding or arrogant. She said that within you the best of each of them, your mother and your father, would meet and blend into a delightful person, charming and cheerful."

He stopped for a moment before continuing, "Then she said that you had a special destiny in the universe, but not on your homeworld."

She said that the day would come when you would join your soul and life to another's. I believe that came to pass last night, Highness. She said that the one you would blend with, and blend is the word she used, would be a strong warrior and an exceptional being; caring, strong, pure of heart, and loving, and though sometimes arrogant, still this being would be worthy of your love and devotion."

Again, he stopped to think through his words. "She said that you would someday leave this world to go with your, I believe Lifemate is the word she used."

Martouf made an inarticulate sound beside him. "What is wrong, Sire?"

"Nothing, Hiber, it is just that…the Tok'Ra consider their hosts their Lifemates or Life-partners. They are, they believe, Soulmates, sharing much, and caring for each other to the best of their ability. They come to love one another completely."

Hiber nodded. "Yes, that would fit with what the priestess described. She said that you would come to love one another above all others and that each of you would be willing to give your life that the other might live."

As Hiber paused once again, Martouf almost whispered, "Was there anymore?"

"Yes, after that she told them that by joining, blending with this being you would become a warrior against the darkness that was moving across the worlds and devouring them and enslaving the peoples."

"Defeating that evil would become your life-quest, and you and your lifemate, will fight many battles on many lands while fighting it. I believe she meant the Goa'uld, my lord. So this is what you are meant to do; this is the beginning of the prophecy spoken at your birth."

"As you see, some of the people knew long ago that you would someday become a Warrior of the Light. It was foretold, as I said, at the moment of your birth. None of your people will expect you to stay once the priestesses explain it. This is what you are meant to do. It is your path in this lifetime. So be it."

He frowned again, saying, "There was one other thing. It was told to Anola by one of the attendants. She overheard it, but she felt she was not supposed to hear it, for they thought her gone from the room, but she was just outside the room."

"The priestesses told your mother and father that you would be blessed by a bonding with _'those born of the Mysts'_. I do not know what that meant, but according to what she heard, you would become mates to two of the 'Myst Walkers'. I can tell you no more than that, Highness, for I do not know these Myst Walkers."

Martouf shook his head. "I do not know of them either, Hiber, but perhaps it has something to do with the Goddess. Perhaps we will dedicate our lives to her." He paused before concluding, "It may also have meant something totally different. Since the person was not in the room, she may have missed some information that would make the statement obvious and nothing exciting in any way."

Then his face lightened. "It could also be a place, Hiber. She may not have heard it correctly and therefore, did not understand that it was a place where we would take our mates. Perhaps the Tok'Ra have two mates and that is a place they go to bond."

Hiber looked skeptical, but he did not refute what Martouf said, instead pointing out, "We are almost to the Valley of the Light, my Liege. Are you certain you do not wish for me to take Anole for a time? We must climb the path to cross into it."

Anola moved saying forthrightly, "No, neither of you will carry me any farther. I am much rested, and you will put me down at once, your Highness. Furthermore, do not tell me your name is Martouf again. I forbid it."

Setting her down at once, Martouf bit back a smile at her words. "I would not think of going against your wishes, Anola. You may call me anything you wish."

She stared at him suspiciously, suspecting that he was humoring her. She could see nothing in his face to lead her to believe that though, so she let his remark pass unchallenged. She turned from them as they began the climb. "There is a spring not far from here. We should fill our water container, Hiber, if you need to."

"Yes, we need to replenish it, though it is not far now and there are also springs in the Valley. Still it is an uphill walk for quite some way now. It is well that it is a fairly gentle slope and therefore not extremely difficult."

Martouf nodded his agreement. They would stop at the spring and rest, for they had not taken so much as a short stop, and he suspected that, though he would not say it, Hiber needed to rest.

"I need a break, and I could use some fresh cold water, could not you, Hiber? Although Lantash has healed me completely now, still I have not gained back all the blood I lost, and I find I am becoming fatigued."

"Yes, sire, I would be glad of that as well. I should have seen to it that you rested earlier."

"It was not needed until now, Hiber. It is only now that I am beginning to feel the need to rest. This seems a pleasant place to do so. Fresh, cold water sounds very enticing at the moment, and I am sure that you feel the desire for it as well."

Hiber nodded his agreement. His liege did not look as if he needed anything, but he would not tell him so. No doubt, in his usual kind and thoughtful way, the young king was attempting to allow Hiber to believe that they were stopping for him, when in reality he was stopping for Hiber. Furthermore, his lord would be correct in his suspicion. He was getting tired, and the water and a rest sounded good to his very old and tired body. He would not try to dissuade him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they began the hike up the mountainside. It took little time to reach the pass under the mountain that led into the Valley beyond. They stood outside and looked at it briefly, checking for signs of Jaffa, before they entered the passageway. Light came from somewhere though they had never been able to tell exactly where it came from. Lantash looked closely at the walls. They reminded him of the Tok'Ra tunnels in one way and yet, they did not. 

He was surprised at how short the walk seemed, although it took them almost an hour. They came out on the other side and saw the Temple shining in the sunlight. It was very beautiful and very serene. It was also extremely large.

Every bit as large as one of the pyramid landing platforms that could hold a mothership, it was shaped nothing like it. It was instead an immense castle-like structure with many spires and rooms. It was breathtakingly beautiful in the sunlight. They began their walk down the path.

Martouf smiled slightly remembering coming here as a child and his father taking him for a walk along the twilight path to a spot upon the side of '_Elysium Mountain' _to watch the sunset around the temple. Never had he forgotten how beautiful it had been.

Seeing the images as Martouf allowed him to share the memory, Lantash realized that he could hear the birds singing and see animals scampering about obviously unafraid of them. He could see why. It was an astoundingly peaceful place and it was as lovely as Martouf's memories of it. It reminded him of somewhere else but he could not seem to remember what it was. All he knew was that it invoked a feeling of complete safety and comfort.

As they reached the large open area in front of the building, the doors opened, and one of the priestesses came out to greet them. Seeing the scion, she smiled and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. "Thank the Goddess. We feared that all of you had been executed, regardless the prophecy. We should have known that you still lived, and, in fact, we prepared for your arrival, even as we doubted. You have met your lifemate, my Lord Martouf?"

Martouf knelt on one knee, head bowed for a moment before rising, as he said, "Greetings, Annalise. Yes, I have blended with my lifemate, but I would not have done so had Hiber and Anola not carried me into the wood to hide me. I was badly injured and could go no farther myself. My Lifemate's host was mortally injured, but he found us before his time was gone. He passed his mate into my care, and I have given myself unto him. Our hearts now beat as one."

"Yes. So it was foretold. Come. Your people await you. I will explain that you cannot stay, Highness. They will understand that you cannot refuse to leave."

"No, I cannot, but first I will see my people safe, however many of them there are. Tell me, Annalise, did any of my mother's family survive?" Has Corrin returned from warning them, or was he too late to do so, do you know?"

"They are here, my Lord, but your grandparents did not survive long after reaching the Temple. I am sorry. They were very elderly and even though they were cradled by others on the hossek's, it was too much for them. They will not leave the Temple; they will be joining their daughter. She was the light of their lives, and now that her light is extinguished; theirs followed."

"They did ask me to tell you, if you did survive, that they loved you, and that your parents loved you more than you will ever know. They said to tell you how very proud of you they were and not to mourn for them. They will be at peace and with their daughter where they will be happy."

Martouf sighed, nodding, and he was surprised to feel Lantash embrace him and send him such caring soothing feelings. _"Thank you, my mate. It helps me much, I assure you." _

"_We shall do it often for one another through the coming years. I heard what Hiber said to you. I believe we will be together for a very long time. You and I were meant to meet it seems, and Justin knew this as well. It is why he was truly happy to pass me unto you. I understand his feelings better now." _

"_I am glad, Lantash, for I know that he loved you deeply. I can share his love with you, all of the loves you have felt and had through the years. It is a wonderful gift that you give to your Lifemates." _

"_A gift. A pleasant way to phrase it. Thank you, Martouf, my mate." _

Martouf smiled for him before he answered the Priestess, "I understand, Annalise. The children? My cousins? Did any of them survive?"

"Yes, and they are being cared for by their parents who, I am afraid, are quite unhappy, for the servants refused to allow them to leave and join the fight. They, ah, forced them to come."

"I will talk to them. They must be made to realize that their fighting would have gained us nothing but their deaths. They would have fought, the Goa'uld would still have prevailed, and thus they would only have left the children completely orphaned. There was no need."

"Could I have prevented it, I would have told them all to hide rather than fight. I must apologize to all of my people, for I was not at the Palace, and therefore, I could not fight for them, nor instruct them to hide, enter the mountains, and then to leave and make their way to this Temple."

"No, Highness, they will be very happy that you were not there and so were not executed with the others. Come. I will take you to your grandparents, and then I will find you something to eat. Your grandparents brought what they could, and it is to be distributed among the people, in answer to your instructions. They said that what you decreed for yourself; they could do no less. It will be a help."

"Some of the men and women that are good trackers and hunters went back last evening and scouted out the city. The Jaffa had patrols in some places, and in some, they did not."

"They managed to accumulate many things that will be needed. They were able to make several trips even into the daylight once they knew where the Jaffa were. The Jaffa are hunting for our people of course, but as always before, they miss the way to the Valley of the Light."

Martouf nodded. "We will go over what we have and do not have, and what you will still need and do not need. Have the Jaffa taken over the manor or any of the other estates?"

Annalise shook her head. "No, they have not. Dreckon and Corrin left shortly after Corrin returned from spreading your commands to the people to come here. They said that you told them to take things of value so that each person would have something with which to make a new start."

"Corrin said something about the gold state dinner settings. I believe they were going to attempt to take that for it would hold a great deal of gold. One plate alone would support a large family for several years, at least until they could start again."

Martouf smiled. "Good. I had intended to go and get that myself if the Jaffa did not stay at the estate. There are other things of great value there and at Arsennia. We must try to get what we can for the people before we leave. Lantash agrees."

"Lantash?" She asked, obviously bewildered.

"I am sorry. Lantash is the name of my symbiote, my lifemate."

She nodded as understanding came. "I see. I am pleased to know of him."

"Depending on what the Jaffa do and how many survivors there are, we will either go through the Chaappa'ai or take his ship. How many have survived that you know as of now and are any still arriving?"

"There are about three thousand adult survivors. Three to four times as many children as that. There were many more than I believed there would be. Many are from the outlying areas. Arsennia was not hit until later, after Corrin warned them, and it was the same in some of the other outlying areas. It seemed to me that the Jaffa did not have very good information about anything outside of the city and Palace itself."

"Corrin continued from one to the other until he had warned them all and given them your messages. He rode long and hard and has earned many peoples respect. He deserves it."

"Many of the more well to do families brought things of value to be shared among the people just as your grandparents, and you are doing. Their offerings for the good of all have been set aside for distribution later. None of them left themselves destitute, so you need not worry about that."

"The Loanmaster cleaned out his vault and had as much transported as possible. He is going to continue to make loans to people, and take no payment until they are settled and have their own lives in order. As he said, he has enough of his own to live upon even if he never works again. The least he can do is see to it that the survivors can live without fearing they or their family will starve to death. And as he said, at least he still has his children."

"Many of those from outlying areas did not join the fighting. Corrin told them all that your instructions were to come to the Temple, not to fight a losing battle. They would be needed on the new homeworld. Therefore, many of the surviving adults, other than the elderly, are from the outer areas."

"Thankfully, from all walks of life, from teachers to shoemakers to farmers and the loanmaster. I believe our people will survive, Highness. It will take many years, but since you have joined with a Tok'Ra you will see the day when they are a viable thriving people again, I assure you."

"I hope so, Annalise. They must learn to govern themselves. There will be many changes in their lives. However, they are a solid, industrious people. They will, with this many of them, and so many children, make a new world bloom."

"_I know a world that is unpopulated except for some other survivors of attacks, Martouf. It is an untouched world except for them, and it is not on the Goa'uld's list of known worlds." _

"_If you wish, we can take them there. The survivors will greet them gladly, for they are a small group and though the world is fertile, and the climate favorable, it is still hard for them because there are so few of them. They have not even named the world themselves, therefore if your people wish to do so, I am sure they will not mind. It will, in all probability, be a relief and come to seem more permanent for them, for there are so few of them that their populations are not viable. With your people, they will not have to worry that their children will have no future." _

Martouf nodded. _"It sounds better than the world I would have taken them to, for it is an established world. An entirely new world that they can mold for themselves sounds much better." _

"_Yes, I agree. Especially with so may survivors. I am very happy that it is so, Martouf. While it is a small percentage of your people, still it is a viable group. With the others already there they will not have to interbreed with one another to closely. That is a good thing for both your people and the people that are already living there." _

"_I had not thought of that, but you are correct. I am very glad that there are enough of them to be able to recover from this." _

"_They will recover, and over time no doubt we will take more survivors there. Often the populations we move are very small tribes and groups, but we try to move those which have similar values to the same places rather than mixing those that are too disparate." _

"_That makes sense. I take it you have more than one world that you take them to then." _

Lantash showed Martouf a quick list of worlds. _"Yes, I see that you do have several. That is a good thing I believe." _

"_Yes, and often we find worlds that are abandoned because the Naquadah has been depleted. Those are prime safe worlds, for the Goa'uld, once the mineral is depleted and the world's usefulness is over, tend to simply forget they exist, unless, as is the case with your world, someone reminds them that there are other valuable minerals available there." _

"_I believe that Mikelin was vocal on the many gold mines your world possessed. That was a very major mistake on his part. The Goa'uld do not share. Had he simply offered to be a satellite, and therefore boost Arawn's importance, he would still be alive today. Greed and pride are what killed him." _

"_I am quite sure he was very vocal about it. Bragging and one-upmanship were favorite sports of his." _

"_I am sure they were. They are dangerous sports to play in when one plays with the Goa'uld." _

"_Yes. I agree. The sad thing about it is that although there is abundant gold on my world, you must know where it is. I am sure he did not tell them that. Moreover, they will not find it, for they cannot enter there anymore than they can enter here. Perhaps, someday, they will tire of hunting for it, and it will once again become a safe world for the Tok'Ra." _

"_They should not have killed him out of hand for few know where it is, and they will not find out from the people. We mined it, and the profits are what paid the pensions for the elderly and disabled." _

"_I worry for the elderly, for they cannot begin again. I hope they brought whatever they had in their homes with them if they could. If they did not, or if they had little or nothing to bring, or time to get to it, then I will do what I can for them." _

"_Furthermore, the priestesses will see to it that the young take care of the old. It has always been thus, and our pensions were simply a bonus, a thank you for simply being alive and on our world, except in the cases where there was no family to care for them. Then, of course, it was much more than that." _

"_Our family has always believed in doing this, as far back as our history as the ruling family goes. We have always cared what happened to our people, for they are our responsibility. One I will now no longer have, and I find it saddens me greatly." _

"_It is a very likely possibility that if the Goa'uld do not find it they will leave. In the meantime, we should make an effort to rescue the people that will be brought back. How we accomplish that will depend on whether they leave a Jaffa presence or simply make the gate inaccessible for a time. We will simply have to wait and see." _

"_If we are lucky we will be able to rescue them, although often we cannot." _Martouf could hear the regret in Lantash's voice over their inability to help them all.

"_I do understand, Lantash. Do not be concerned that I will blame you if we cannot help the remainder of my people. If we can rescue the survivors that are here at the Temple, it will be a wonderful event, I assure you. I will be grateful and so will they." _

"_As far as your responsibility toward your people, you will still have it, and they will still trust you, but it will be in a different way. Now your responsibility is to help them become independent of you." _

"_You will succeed, cariad kea, and they will thrive. You shall see. Their lives will be different, as will yours, but they will love you still. Furthermore, you will always care deeply for them and their fate. It is as it should be." _

Lantash smiled at him for a moment before commenting, "_Someday you will return to check on them and you will find small stout Martoufs and dainty, beautiful Martoufettas and Martinas running and playing about, for many will remember you by naming their children after you." _

"_It will be one of the ways in which they show you their caring, pride, and respect for you and your family. No doubt some will bear both your mother and father's names as well." _

Martouf shook his head at Lantash's comments. _"I sincerely doubt that anyone would ever name a child after me. After my parents, perhaps, for they were well-loved." _

"_I will look forward to seeing that happen. My mother's name was Elsbetta Arosa. Rose of Elsbett is what it means, and so she was. A lovely rose, full of fragrance. My father, as you know, was Martoel Allesandre." _

"_The youngest of my three older brothers, was named Allesandre. He disappeared while with the Army and was never found. He was an historian, and amateur archeologist, and wished nothing more than to be with his books and his artifacts. I miss him still, for we were quite close despite the age difference." _

"_We shall see, and the future will tell the tale." _

The priestess broke into their conversation, saying, "We have lain your grandparents in here, my Lord. When you are ready, we will take care of what is left to do. Take as much time as you wish with them."

"Thank you, Annalise. If you would, when everyone has returned from their missions, please have them gather, and let me know, for I have made some plans for the future."

"Some may not wish to follow them, and that is their choice. I will not force them to go with me. Please assure those that do not wish to leave, but prefer to cross the mountains that they will be allowed to do so, even though I feel it would be a mistake."

"Lantash tells me that the Jaffa will spread out quite far looking for survivors. I am not sure that even crossing the mountains will keep them safe if they choose to remain on our world."

"I will see that they are all apprised of your thoughts on this matter. I will also tell them that you are willing to relocate them to a safe world."

"If you feel the need, my lord, there is a sleeping chamber two doors down the hall that has been prepared for you. Those of us that knew of the vision at your birth could not believe you died. We are very relieved that you did not." Her voice was soft and her sincerity obvious.

Martouf smiled at her gently. "I thank you for that. I did not know of the vision, until my mother told me as she lie dying, and then, Hiber told me what he knew of it. He was a gamekeeper in the Palace Forest at the time of my birth, so he was there the night I was born. He knew most of it I believe, although you can tell me again later, in case he did not know all of it."

"I will be more than happy to do so. I will send someone for you when everyone is here."

Martouf nodded and the priestess started to leave but suddenly remembering something he called to her, "Annalise? Did Hiber and Anola's grandchildren arrive here? His eldest granddaughter was to bring them. Are they safe?"

Turning back as she opened the door, she nodded. "Yes. They all arrived safely, and their eldest granddaughter is part of the mission to collect supplies. They should return soon, rest, and then possibly leave again after resting and depending on circumstances in the city."

"There were three others that were older, a grandson of about twenty-five, who was home ill with a chest complaint, which we healed, and two other granddaughters also in their early twenties. They are staying with the younger children while she is gone."

"They gathered many, many children that had no one to care for them as they left the city. They are also checking safe rooms when they re-enter the city, and have found some young ones that were left there by parents trying to lead the Jaffa away from them."

"We gave those that returned the locations of all of the houses that had safe rooms, and they have checked in almost half of them. They should finish tonight. They have also brought in some people that were injured and left for dead that were not. Most of them will survive, I believe."

Martouf sighed as the pain of their loss bit into his heart again. He nodded tiredly. "That is good. Thank you for telling me. I should go back and help them."

"You are most welcome, but you are wrong. You should not return to the city or the Palace. Let others do that. The people need you here for the moment, please believe that, for it is truth. I will talk with you later, Highness." She bowed her head respectfully and quietly closed the door.

Some time later, Martouf made his way to the sleeping chamber and lie down on the bed. He wondered idly how everything stayed so perfect here in the temple as if taken care of by invisible hands. It was almost as if time did not pass here.

He thought of his grandparents. They had been very elderly as his mother was born late in their lives, much as his younger sisters had been to his parents. For that matter, he had been born somewhat late in their lives as well, though he had not been a surprise."

As he thought about it, he was amazed that they had survived the trip here at all. Perhaps he should not have insisted…no, it was better that they pass over here, than at the hands of a Jaffa.

They had looked serene lying there. They, too, had been good people, undeserving of their fate. One more thing to hold against the Goa'uld. One more thing for which to claim recompense from them.

He sighed, suddenly feeling immeasurably tired. Lantash was lulling him to sleep though he did not know it. It took little time for him to accomplish his task and help Martouf into a healing sleep.

* * *

Martouf awoke slowly to a melodious humming in his mind. It took him only a moment to realize that it was Lantash. _"Good evening, Lantash. That is a very soothing tune you are humming." _

"_I am glad you like it. It will probably be how I awaken you since it seemed to do so gently and easily. Unless there is an emergency when quickness counts, of course. Then I will not be so gentle, I am afraid." _

"_I would not expect you to be in those circumstances. They have not come for us yet?" _

_They were just here. Everyone will be gathered in an hour. Our meal will arrive shortly." _

"_I should not allow them to wait upon us." _

"_You are wrong, mer cariad kea. Allow them to take care of you, Martouf. It gives them pleasure to tend to you; it is another one of those things that give them stability at this time." _

"_Yes, I suppose it does, Lantash. I am glad you are here to remind me of that." _

"_So am I, my mate." _A warm embrace emphasized his words.

Martouf found that he was already becoming very fond of Lantash, and he could feel Lantash's feelings growing toward himself, as well. He sent a caress back to him, surprised at how easily the gesture came to him, and smiled at his new mate. They were doing well, so far. He did not doubt that they would do well into the future.

Moreover, he found that he was beginning to look forward to that future just a little. It was a relief to feel a small tingle of excitement after all the anguish and despair. He knew it would not last long at this point in time, for he was still mourning deeply, but soon, after he had faced and helped his people, and become used to the Tok'Ra tunnels, he would begin to look more forward than back. That small tingle of excitement would return and grow, as he began stepping into the future. He would hold onto that knowledge.

"_I believe that you will find it easier than you believe you will. You are dreading it because you assume that the people will fault you for your part in the destruction of their lives, and they will feel that you are deserting them. They will do neither. Your people will understand what has happened." _

"_I do not know how you can feel so sure, Lantash. I suppose that most of my emotions come from guilt. We knew, you told us, and we did nothing to save our people, ourselves, or our world." _

"_Yes, it is the quite misplaced guilt in which you are drowning that is causing your emotions to be so desolate when you think of your people. We were the ones that made the mistake, Martouf. We knew that it was Mikelin, and we failed to tell you." _

"_We did not wish to be arrested for 'false accusations' or some other charge. Accusing the son of the king of treason is a serious thing. We should have done so anyway and taken our chances." _

"_We should also have insisted that we talk privately to your father. Since we knew it was Mikelin, and we had heard rumors of him, we should have known that he would contact Arawn." _

"_However, up until now, we have been assuming that he notified him. There is the chance that Arawn intended all along to strike when he did, and the more thought I have given to that scenario; the more I believe that is what happened. I am quite sure now, that it would have made no difference in when Arawn struck." _

"_It mattered not to him if Mikelin knew the exact day and time that he was going to attack, for he planned to dispose of Mikelin anyway. I believe that Justin and I miscalculated, and that is what caused the fall of your world. If anyone should be feeling guilt, it should be me." _

"_To use Anola's expression, Lantash…You will not feel guilty; I forbid it. You are in no way to blame for our refusal to take the threat more seriously. We should have considered that if he was planning it for three days time, that three days could change and become either a faster or a slower attack." _

"_No, you are not to blame. Perhaps—perhaps neither of us can accept it. This was meant to happen. Now, we must simply deal with the aftermath, and then we must do the best we can do for the people that have survived." _

Lantash listened to Martouf's words and suddenly felt better. He was correct. This was as it was meant to be. So be it, then. They would do what they could do and forget about placing blame or wallowing in guilt. Both would waste entirely too much emotion that could be put to better use.

Martouf made his way toward the banquet hall, knowing that it would be large enough to hold all of the people. As they walked, he and Lantash talked about when and how to achieve the transfer of this many people to the new homeworld.

"_It is a short trip by ship. Not over several hours. The Chaappa'ai would be shorter of course, but it would mean carrying everything back to it. We can bring the ship into the Valley and load it with whatever personal affects and equipment they have managed to accumulate. If the Jaffa leave the Chaappa'ai unattended, we could send many of the people through it while we take many of the supplies by ship." _

"_Yes, that is true and would be the simplest; however, we do not know if the Chaappa'ai will ever be left unguarded. It has only been one day; it could be many more before they leave it. We cannot wait around forever for them to leave." _

"_We can stay for quite sometime, they do not know that I am on my way back to the tunnels so no one is expecting me at a set point in time. Why do we not see what the people would prefer to do? They might prefer to leave as soon as possible, and so put this behind them as soon as they can, in which case we could begin to take groups right away." _

"_The ship will not hold a great many people at once, but it can still be achieved, it will simply take much longer to relocate everyone by ship than gate. Perhaps the groups that returned to the city to gather more supplies will know something. They have returned according to Annalise." _

"_Yes, of course, you are correct, Lantash. The people should help to make this decision. It will make them feel that they have some control over what it happening to them. I am sure their feelings of helplessness in the face of the invasion is causing them a great deal of anxiety, and they are already feeling much sorrow and mourning for those that did not escape but were captured, or killed." _

"_I know it would be me if you were not calming me constantly with something. I can tell when you release it into my bloodstream for I immediately feel less tense." _

"_I am allowing your body to produce more of certain hormones and chemicals that it manufactures itself for those purposes. I am simply encouraging it to step up its production and release of them." _

"_I see. That makes sense and I thank you for doing it. I appreciate being able to remain calm and in control while I deal with these events and circumstances." _

"_You are welcome, but I believe that you would manage to remain calm and in control even if I was not here, Martouf. I already know that you are a very strong individual, although you are not yet aware of your inner strength of purpose and determination. You will learn in time. Here is the Banquet Hall, and there is Annalise." _

"_It is time, Martouf. Your people are waiting. You will do very well, I have no doubt of that, but I am afraid you will find this to be emotionally taxing. I will shield you from your emotions as well as I can, but there is no way I can keep all of them pushed away." _

Martouf nodded his acknowledgement._ "I understand, Lantash. Whatever you can accomplish will be appreciated." _

Annalise walked up to them and said softly, "I have already told them, my Lord. They understand, and no one is upset that you will not be staying with us. Certainly they wish you could, but they all understand your duty now is to avenge your world, your family, and their families, as well."

"I believe that if you simply tell them what the options are, they will help you to decide on the best course if you wish them to."

"Yes, I will wish to know their opinions and preferences. Lead the way, please, Annalise."

Martouf talked, but his speech was short and heartfelt before turning to the future. He gave the people their choice of the options and then, as a closing statement he said. "I wish, from the wellspring of my heart, that there was someway that I could change what has occurred, but I cannot."

"If I could be of more help to you by staying, then I would do so, but I do not believe that you need me as badly as the Tok'Ra need soldiers. I am a soldier. They need hosts who are willing to share their bodies, their thoughts, and their lives. They need hosts who are willing to fight, and I am willing to do all of those things for the remainder of my life."

"I am told that it was meant that I would someday leave this world to take up the fight against the Goa'uld in the larger universe on a larger scale."

"I am willing and eager to do so, but I feel a great deal of heartache to be leaving you alone to make your own way. I hope that the day will come when you can forgive me for leaving you in a time of need."

"I will always keep each and every one of you in a special place in my heart, for though I will not be the one that governs and cares for you, still, I will consider you my people, and I will care about what befalls you. I will return when I can, and I will help when I can. Please believe me."

"You are my people, and you have given me much to be proud of these last two days. Your courage and fortitude in the face of disaster has lifted my own spirits more than you can know. I sincerely thank you for that."

"I will conclude with the words of my mother, for her words express my feelings to and for you; "My good people of Avoryon, I end with a wish from the wellspring of my heart to the Goddess of the Mysts of Time that she help and protect each and every one of you."

"May you all have her guidance and support in your endeavors, and may you have her love and comfort in times of trials. May the wellspring of your hearts be full of her love and kindness."

"I will add my own wish for you. I wish that all of you will remember our loved ones with not only the pain of loss, but with the light of love, for your love and laughter, your remembrance and joy, will light their way into the Mysts of Time and the more love, laughter, and joy you feel, the brighter their lights shall become. Do not mourn too long; do not extinguish their light."

"I thank you all for everything you have done the last two days to help one another."

Martouf bowed his head and the room was silent as Hiber came forward.

"Your Highness, if I might speak," He said solemnly.

At Martouf's nod, he continued, "We, all of the adults here, spent a goodly amount of time talking together, as you paid your respects to your grandparents. I made free with your words to me, and I told them of your wishes and hopes for us, for your people."

He cleared his throat, before saying, "We have every intention of carrying out your wishes and hopes for us, Highness. We understand what you want for us, and we will do the best we can to live as you have directed us. We all know that you belong with the soldiers of the Tok'Ra now. We, none of us, feel you are deserting us. You are not."

"We will rebuild and learn to survive and thrive in our new homeland that is a promise we make to you. We also wish to extend our heartfelt sorrow at your own loss of your family. We regret deeply that we can do nothing to help you, other than follow your wishes. However, since that is all you have asked of us, that is what we shall do."

"We have a request to make of you, Highness, and that is that you never feel that you have left your duty behind. You have not. You will have done everything in your power for your people, and we can ask no more of you. Remember always, my liege, you will take with you our love and our respect. We wish you the protection of the Goddess, and we will ask it of her for you always."

Hiber sat down and Martouf bowed his head in acknowledgement before saying, "I will take those thoughts and warm emotions with me wherever I go. You have given me a great gift. I thank you, from the wellspring of my heart."

Martouf stepped down from the small platform he had been standing on as he addressed his people. He had seen Annalise leave after one of the other priestesses had come in and whispered to her, obviously urgently. Something must be wrong. He hoped the Jaffa had not somehow found this valley, but then common sense told him that if that was the case they would have come for him, not the priestess.

He talked to each of the people he met as he walked around the room keeping part of his attention on the door, incase he should be needed. Many greeted him with obvious affection and many with tears, but he could find no resentment in any of them. His relief was enormous.

"_I believe I attempted to tell you that you had no need to fear their reaction. They can understand, and they also know that you will have done all you can for them." _

"_I am very glad you were proven to be correct, Lantash. I will rest easier knowing how they feel." _

He finally found a quiet corner and sat down in a chair, listening to the people as they milled around. The teams that were doing the scouting and rescue work had brought in many more much needed supplies, and they were heading back again in an hour or so. They had all gathered and catalogued the items they had and made new lists of what they believed they might yet need, if they could get it.

The map the priestesses had of all the homes that had '_safe rooms'_ in them had been invaluable. They had found many more children and some adults that were staying with them, afraid to leave the room and unable to tell what was happening. They succeeded in bringing them here to the temple.

There were no Jaffa guarding the Chaappa'ai. It was a fair walk from the city and the Palace. That meant that unless the Jaffa left the city and the Palace, they would have no way of knowing it was activated. The people agreed that they might very well be able to reach it and send many people through it. It was being considered a viable option at this point. As long as they knew where the Jaffa were, they could use it.

He and Lantash were going to bring the ship into the valley and then some of the people would start loading it as soon as they arrived with it. They would take their first load of supplies and passengers shortly after that.

It would all work out for they would make it work. The survivors were determined. There were many children and those children must be raised. They were all in shock and many had lost both parents, although some still had at least one.

Moreover, those same children had to have a stable home life. They would make one for them, and they would see to it that the trauma did not ruin their lives.

There were still adults that had escaped arriving. Many hoping and beseeching the Goddess that their children were already here. So far, none of the parents had been disappointed. There were also adults arriving with their children, not only their own, but those of other people, both friends, family, or neighbors. Some they simply found hiding and brought them along with them. It would all work out in time. All it would take was time, and that they now had.

The room quieted as Annalise entered with something in her arms. She smiled as the people turned to her. "We have the first of the new citizens that will be moving to New Avoryon. His name…is Martouf. Martouf Allesandre."

Suddenly there were smiles where none had been. Then spontaneous applause broke out, and many of the people closest to Martouf turned to him and unhesitatingly clapped him on the shoulder or clasped his arm letting him know they approved whole-heartedly of the name being bestowed on the new babe.

Martouf stood stunned, while Lantash chuckled softly in his mind. _"I will not tell you I told you so, however—_" he allowed his voice to trail off."

"_You may say it if you wish to, since it is obvious that you are correct. I must see the new mother." _Martouf answered as he walked swiftly to Annalise.

"Would it be acceptable that I congratulate the new mother? Is she alone in the world now, Annalise?"

The priestess shook her head. "No, her husband is with her. She was going into labor when the attack began so he gathered her and what he felt they might need and came to the temple outside of the city. When we all left the temple, they came as well."

"She has been in labor on and off since yesterday. The resultant anxiety from the attack caused her labor to be longer and more difficult than it would normally have been. She is asleep now, but I will tell her that you sent her congratulations."

"Please tell her as well that I am greatly honored by the fact that she would name her son after myself and my father. Tell her that I thank her for that honor."

"I will, I assure you. Now you should rest some more, Highness. If you are to start taking people and supplies later, you will need to rest."

Martouf shook his head. "First we will go and retrieve the ship and bring it here. Then I shall rest before we take the first of the people. I will probably sleep when I return while they load the first of the supplies on board."

She nodded, saying, "I see. That will work out as well, I am sure. Now I must get back to the new mother. If you have any needs, feel free to ask any one of the priestesses or the servants that came from the temple."

"Thank you but we are fine and we will be leaving shortly. Good evening, Annalise."

"I will no doubt be asleep when you return for I have not had any rest for many hours…so I will say goodnight. If I am needed do not hesitate to have me awakened."

"I will. Goodnight."

"_It will work out, Martouf. Come, let us gather what we need as far as weapons and supplies, and begin our walk to the ship. I do not believe it is very far from here." _

"_Good. We have much to do, and the sooner we can get the ship here and load it, the sooner we can begin to accomplish what must be achieved." _

"_I agree, cariad kea. Several days from now, we will be on our way to the tunnels. I know you do not believe we will be able to complete this move that quickly, but I believe we will." _

"_I hope so, Lantash. I am becoming anxious to arrive there and begin our new life. It will help to put this behind me, I believe. I hope it will help you as well. _

"_I believe it will." _

"_Then we are agreed, I have our weapons, and we can now leave to retrieve your—our ship. _

"_Yes. We can, Martouf. It is time to go." _

* * *

They would be leaving the Old Temple within the hour. In the end, it had taken five days to relocate all of his people, the supplies, and the necessities they gathered. Most went through the Chaappa'ai though some had gone in the ship with the supplies as it made each trip delivering what they would need once they arrived there. The Jaffa did not put any guards on the Chaappa'ai assuming that everyone was dead or hiding in the mountains. 

They did not expect them to be able to access the Portal, not realizing they knew not only what it was, but also, what its use was. Since it was rarely used, there were no well-beaten paths leading to it to indicate that the people knew it as other than some odd stone from the past.

Martouf and Lantash were relieved. They took the time to hover, cloaked, above the gate keeping watch as the people departed. Scouts hid in the forest between the city and the Portal to keep watch there as group after group went through it to their new home world.

They had worked all night this time to send the last of the people through the Portal. The scouts were the last through, others having taken their belongings through earlier for them.

When the last of the people stepped into the blue of the event horizon and it shut down, they turned the ship back to the Old Temple, and now they were here gathering the very last of the assorted belongings. Theirs—and several others.

Martouf and Lantash had been surprised when several of the young men and women, as well as several older ones, recently bereaved by the loss of a mate in the attack, chose to go with them to the tunnels and join the Tok'Ra.

Lantash talked to every one of those volunteering individually, and he painted a picture of hardship, torture, and death. It was not an easy life, he warned them. They all agreed that it did not sound as if it would be an easy life. Now, what did they need to bring with them?

In the end, Lantash finally agreed to their wishes and told them they would be welcomed, for hosts were not abundant, and they were needed badly.

Many of the older children, those left orphans by the attack, also wanted to come, but Lantash said no. If, when they reached their majority, they still wished to blend and become Tok'Ra, then they would be welcomed.

For now, they must wait to be sure it was what they truly wanted when they reached adulthood. At the moment, they were too young to be sent on missions, as well as being too young to make that kind of irrevocable decision; it was a decision that would change the remainder of their lives, and was, therefore, not one to be taken lightly.

He told the adults the same thing, and they agreed that it definitely was not a decision to be made lightly. Then they proceeded to decide what they might need and what they did not.

Several of the young men and women, were leaving families behind, parents, brothers, and sisters. They felt strongly about fighting the Goa'uld. Several of the older men and women that were now without mates or children felt the same way. They could go to the new world, but their closest relatives were gone. They wished to fight the evil that took them.

As Lantash told them, they always needed hosts, and so, these volunteers were now waiting in the ship as Martouf and he gathered what remained in the Old Temple of the few belongings they had. The group had only been waiting for them to return from keeping watch at the Portal.

They retrieved many valuable things as well as equipment and tools that would be practical, during their forays over the last few days. The people would be taken care of financially, at least, and they would have what they needed to start anew.

Martouf also saved some things of sentimental value. Most of it, Hiber and Anola were going to keep for him.

The Coronau were locked into a chest along with many other symbols of the monarchy they had saved in their searches of the different estates. They would be kept, and someday put on display somewhere for the younger ones to see.

Martouf's mind returned to dwell on the new volunteers for a moment. Hiber and Anola's eldest granddaughter chose to go to the Tok'Ra. Her grandparents did not object. In fact, they encouraged her, saying that they owed the Tok'Ra for saving their scion, and they had other grandchildren that were old enough to care for the younger ones.

Not only that, but also two of their own children and their mates had escaped from those that were taken prisoners, and they hid in the temple, until they could make their way to the Old Temple in the Valley of the Light. The young priestesses had come with them to the Old Temple, since no one had come to the Temple near the city for three days.

He and Lantash had been surprised to meet Hiber and Anola's granddaughter. She would make a good operative; they could tell that already from what little they had seen of her abilities in the missions back into the city, the Palace, Arsennia, and the main estate, Avery'en.

She was quite lovely. They were looking forward to getting to know her better. She had a very unusual and pretty name as well. Rosha.

His mind went back over the last five days and all that had transpired. He felt Lantash's caress and loving support and returned both to him swiftly and lovingly. They were becoming very close, very quickly. He was happy that it was happening so swiftly.

They gazed out the beautiful arched window of the Old Temple in the Valley of the Light as a new day dawned. For a moment, they both allowed sorrow to fill them…for Justin, for his parents, his brothers, his sisters, and his people. Martouf was beginning to realize that he was truly blended completely with his lifemate. No doubt, if love ever came to them, they would love as one. It was a comforting and comfortable feeling, knowing that they would love in that way, but for the moment, they mourned as one.

However, they both knew that there was no point in drowning in their sorrow and grief. That, while no doubt emotionally gratifying on some levels, would accomplish nothing.

Staring out at the beauty spread out before him, Martouf realized that this was not the end of everything. True, it was an end to life as he knew it, but it was not the end of his life or what was now his new life's work.

He watched as the sun spread the glory of its first golden rays across the meadow and mountainsides, kissing the morning into wakefulness. Lantash held him gently from within, caressing him softly. His Lifemate.

He straightened his shoulders and facing the morning, he turned toward the future, calm and serene. No, this was not the end, at all: this was but the beginning.

Fin

_**Take With You My Love** is a prequel to **Blood of my Heart, Beloved of my Soul**, the first book of **the Tok'Ra Legacy Series. **_


End file.
